I Lied
by Eggmanb14
Summary: Letty is going to get over Dom, possibly, she hasnt decided yet. This is a Letty and Dom fic, about what I really think there personalities are like, and based on their personalities from the movies..This starts from fast 1 but has all the characters in it eventually. Rated M for safety and future content. Also for all those idiots out there, no i do not own F&F...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving on

_There are too many people here….girls...there are too many girls here. _

The music was too loud, Letty felt like her brain was going to explode. Maybe she had had one too many drinks, or maybe it was the hit she had taken that was being passed around….well hits if she was being honest. She wasn't in the mood to party. But tonight was a race night, it's not like she really had a choice. She was obligated (for lack of a better emotion) to stay in this house that she loved so much and watch as skanks surrounded Dom. If she left now it would seem suspicious, especially since Dom and the majority of the team had won their races. Including her, Letty was sitting pretty on about 10 grand tonight and a new car. _Whatever, he's not actually that attractive….I don't get what they see in him, his personality sucks, and he's bald, and I bet he has a small penis! _ She said to herself. Feeling slightly better she sighed and went into the kitchen where she found Mia, Dom's younger sister. Being the goody goody she was and under the legal age , Mia was refraining from partaking in some of the more….improper fun being had at the house that night. "Let whats up?" She received no answer but an exaggerated sigh. "I think I'm gonna head out Mi, I'm not really feeling it tonight." Leon decided that now was the _perfect_ time to saunter up to the two ladies. "What let? Menstruating already….your period makes you such a bitch….well more than you already are" He winked. Letty could barely control the eye roll and the death glare she wanted to give him. She wasn't on her period...butttttt it was a good excuse to use. "Fuck off Leon—whatever Im outta here. By Mi. Tell the guys I'll catch them tomorrow or something." She kissed the younger girl on her cheek, and decked Leon on the arm before slipping out the back door._ What is wrong with me?! It's like I cant do ANYTHING without thinking about him!_ Dominic Toretto had been invading Letty's thoughts a lot more frequently than he used to. Sure, she had the obligatory crush on the sexy man back when she was 14. He was older, fit, attractive, popular, junior and she was the awkward flat chest-ed tom boy freshman that none of the other girls wanted to hang with. Naturally she was drawn to him. He was just…..his aura was so overpowering he drew people to him. Letty was no exception. But after 7 years she thought she had gotten this shit under control. Letty shook her head one more time. I need to get him out of my head and out of my system. She hopped into her Jensen Interceptor and started the engine. "Mmmmmm," she grinned. This car was her everything, her first and favorite. She had won a number of cars over the years in her street racing career. In fact she had even earned herself something of the title 'Queen of the Streets' but none of her wins compared to this car. She invest a huge chunk of her earnings into making this car her everything. She whipped the car out the driveway and headed to the one thing that could help clear her mind. Johnny.

Letty and Johnny Tran had had this off and on thing going on the down low for a few months now. He was currently scratching an itch that she needed to be scratched. And as long as he and Dom stayed away from each other no one would ever find out. Because if they did Dom would go MENTAL! That whole over protective, your part of my family bullshit he liked to sling her way. Psh. What a twat. Letty didn't even remember driving there. It all seemed in a haze. Parking a block away from his apartment she locked the car, and sauntered up to his doorway. Deep breath. _ I shouldn't be here_ she mused but she had already pushed the doorbell. Scuffles were heard on the other side._ Turn around Letty….go home._ She had an apartment on the other side of town that she rented out when she needed her own space. Space away from the testosterone overdose she got at the Toretto crib. _Too late…_ the door opened. Letty stepped inside.

The party was finally winding down. Most people had gone home. Mia was slinking around the house picking up garbage where she could whispering awake those who had passed out or were sleeping and kicking them out. This was a good party though. A total rage-er. Dom was proud. There were a lot of people who had a good, no great time. The music was on point, the alcohol was freely flowing and the girls were positively sinful. Son sinful in fact that he was planning on indulging in some of the delicacy himself. In his drunken stupor he grazed the room. He was aware that Leon has ditched out with some chick a few hours ago. Jesse was asleep on the couch. He watched as Vince put his arm around the shoulder of a slutty brunette and led her toward the stairs. "Hey Mi, where's Letty?" _ I haven't seen her for a while…_ "Oh she left a while back, she uhm…wasn't feeling well. Period or something…" Mia scurried off not making eye contact continuing to collect trash. She knew. Of course she knew. She was Letty's first friend in this neighborhood and that meant that she had gained a sisterly trust with the other girl. Mia knew everything… Letty loved Dom. And if Dom didn't get his act together, she was going to move on. Not that Dom would care, but Letty has been trying to get over Dom for years.

"It's just strange she didn't say anything to me before she left. Did she say where she was going to go, or if she was gonna be back tomorrow?" Dom just wouldn't let it go. Irritated Mia turned around to snap at him when two girls in _the_ most revealing outfits she had ever seen came out of the bathroom. One was tall…almost model-esque but falling just short. She has an upturned nose and those sexy fuck me eyes that boys seem to like these days. Her barely there dress was deep purple, and barely cover her goodies. "Dom! I thought it was my night?" "No your obviously drunk of your ass because he clearly is going to be with me tonight," Snarled the second girl. It seems with dome if the first one had dark hair the second one had to be a blonde. Smaller than the first girl but still willowy, she was wearing silver gray. So much of her breasts were on display Mia wondered what the point of the dress bodice was in the first place. With a cheeky grin Dom turned towards the girls. "What if you girls compromise, and share me? What if all three of us spend the night hmm? Would that be ok?" The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then the taller one sighed. "Well, Im sure you'll be worth it" she said while looking at the other girl. "Oh trust me," Dom licked his bottom lip and rubbed his palms together "….it will be" he growled. Mia just rolled her eyes as she watched the trio drunkenly wobble up the stairs. She pulled out her phone and shot Letty a quick text _Dom was asking about you, I hope your "period cramps" aren't too bad. Take your time feeling better. See you._

_What the fuck am I doing?!_ Letty rolled over. 5am. Her head drifted to the side on top of a down pillow. Laid out next to her was the bare chested Johnny Tran. God was he good in bed. He scratched her itch pretty damn well if she said so herself. But she wasn't about to get intimate with him. This was just about sex. She knew it. He knew it. It is what it is. As gracefully as she could she slinked out of the bed and onto her hands and knees on the floor, desperately searching for her underwear. "Of course he had to have thrown them last night", she huffed. With her black sports bra and similar boy shorts on she collected her remaining attire and tip toed to the door, pulling her dark wash jeans on as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She let out another sigh, and relaxed against the door. She brought her palm up and smacked herself on the forehead. _ So stupid._ _ I need to get home_. She tossed on her solid black t-shirt and slipped on her boots right in front of the front door, before gliding out into the night to walk toward her car.

She slid into the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel. She quickly turned around and reached into the duffle bag in the back seat and pulled out her cell phone. One message… from Mia. That was comforting. She knew Mia would cover for her. But she wouldn't have too. Tomorrow Letty was going to come clean, she was going to tell Dom about Tran and move on with her life. There was no need to be so meek about her feelings. Psh she is an independent, bad, ass kicking girl , and didn't need a man –Dom in particular to make her happy! She was going to tell him how she felt, and that she wanted to be with him and if he said yes than he said yes and if no she would get over it. Feeling a sense of resolve she put her car in gear before heading back to the Toretto house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She shivered. She was nervous. Dom was ten feet in front of her. He was even more gorgeous today than he was this weekend. Dom owned this garage and he walked around like he did. It was evident that this was his element; he barked orders to his crew and easily charmed new customers. His white wife beater contrasted his olive toned skin. He was shiny, sweating because he has been in the garage all day in the Los Angeles heat. His jeans were dark washed and slung low on his hips. Letty licked her lips. What she wouldn't do to get into those jeans. She shook her head. _Focus, you're on the job. _Toretto's was a small garage in the neighborhood, but it had regular customers and ever since the crew started in on the racing scene more and more clients came in. Street kids came in wanting the same set up that was under Dom's hood or Leon's hood and were willing to pay top dollar for those goods.

Dom looked up and saw Letty. She was bent over the hood of a customer's car, intent on doing her job. She caught his eye, jumped and quickly looked away. She was jumpy today; acting strange. But she still looked good. There was nothing more attractive than watching Letty interact with a car. Under the hood, under the car, behind the wheel, anytime she was near a car, and being herself Dom felt himself shiver. He slowly sauntered over to her. "Hey Dom." Her voice was husky, wonder how her weekend went. "Hey, you cut out early from the party Friday. I uh, heard you weren't feeling well?"

"Yeah It just wasn't my night" He nodded not having anything else much to say. "Listen…Dom, do you think you could stick around here and uhm talk to me?" He raised his eyebrows in shock. "Is everything alright, I mean are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No. No. it's not that….it's not…" she sighed and ran her hand through her long brown tresses. "I just need to talk to you."

His brow furrowed. "Yeah sure, we could uhm go grab a beer. Ya know, at that bar on the corner."

"No not guy talk, just stick around after the guys leave ok?"

"OK Let…" he turned to walk away. He saw he sigh, and shake her head as if to regain her composure. He walked into the back office and opened the blinds. He wanted to watch her from afar. He felt so confused. What was up with Letty. As if on queue in through the garage door walked a woman. Well Letty would have called her a skank. The guys working all stopped what they were doing and watched her sway across the floor.

"Where's Dom?" She purred? She had on a skin tight red dress. It barely left anything to the imagination. Her breasts were large and her body was buxom and she had an itty bitty waste. Basically that hour glass figure girls would kill for. Leon pointed over his shoulder toward the back room, where you could see down in the doorway. He was lounging against the doorway his eyes undressing the girl. "Ayla!" he called to her. "Back here." He jerked his head in the direction of the office. "Thanks" she purred at Leon, tossing her big lose black curls over her shoulder and giving him a seductive wink. Her shiny black, red bottomed Louboutain's clicked against the floor as she stalked into Dom's office. She leaned into Dom and put a chaste kiss on his cheek. Dom smiled at the crew in the garage, and winked before shutting the door behind him and closing the blinds.

Letty rolled her eye. How could she compete with these skanks. They were obviously more Dom's type than she was. She knew exactly what was going on in that back room. That girl looked like sex on legs. Hell the whole garage knew what was going on in that back room. She sighed to herself for what felt like the 100th time that day. _DAMN IT! _She chastised herself. It was another 35 minutes before the mysterious Ayla came out of Dom's office. And when she did come out her hair was slightly less perfect and she was adjusting her dress. Dom looked like the cat that ate the canary. He turned back to him and this time kissed him on the mouth, sultry, tempting and full of promises. "Until next time" she purred in his ear. She turned in a flurry of hair and heels and with a small kick in her step left the garage. "Mmmmmh…" Dom groaned as he watched her ass as she walked away. He turned just in time to see Letty roll his eyes. "Guys lets close it down for the night. I'm sure Mia will appreciate us being home on time for once. Shut it down!" The guys all nodded to themselves and smiled at each other.

"Alright brother! Well catch you back at the house" Vince called as he hopped into a car through the window. The garage shut down. All the tools put where they needed to be. Letty has just finished cleaning up when she saw Dom in that same seductive, come hither look on his face, leaning leisurely against the office door. "You wanted to talk Let?" he grumbled? He voice was so deep it touched places inside her. She had to mentally tell herself to calm the fuck down.

"I want you." She spat out. Dom was shocked. His mouth dropped open. His mind literally blanked. He just stared at her not sure how to proceed. Luckily for him Letty made the first move. She was inches from him now. He watched her hesitantly reach out and put her hand on his chest. He felt electricity. Like an actual shock. Letty. "I mean, I think we could be good together." He felt his heart constrict. He could be with Letty. He wasn't worth her. She was the perfect woman. And he knew he couldn't have her…he wasn't in the position in his life to be in a real relationship. Hell he had never had a "real" relationship before in his life.

"Letty….." he began hesitantly, automatically he saw her clam up and take a step backward her hand leaving his chest. Immediately he missed the contact._ Letty wants me? What does that even mean. I can't. She's like my sister. No. absolutely no._ "I can't….we can't…" _Don't hate me Let._ "Oh! Uhm, yeah…no its ok, I get it…yeah." She took another step away from him creating even more distance between them. His heart constricted. He watched as she lowered her chin. Looking at the ground she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coveralls. God Dom felt like such a douche. He has just had the girl in his office too. Ayla was a good lay but he wouldn't have had her come here f he knew Letty was crushing on him. He didn't want to put her through that. He would have to be more careful about where and when his hook ups happened. "Don't worry Dom, I get it!" she looked back up her resolve stronger, he eyes glittering with what he dreaded were unshed tears. She surprised him with a genuine smile. "I hope this hasn't been too awkward for you…" she choked out a laugh that she hoped would be passable.

_Buzz buzz_

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was Johnny Tran. She opened the message. _ My place….20 minutes._ With a small smile she looked up at Dom. "Anyway, I gotta….go…."

Dom had never been more confused in his entire life. "Where?" "hmm?" she said busily typing on her smart phone "Where are you going?" "Oh just…to meet up with a friend. Don't wait up okie?" she winked at him and gave him a mild punch in the arm before she turned and walked out on him. Dom was forced to be standing in the garage and watch her walk away. "Damn…" he muttered to himself wiping his hand over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say thank you for all the reviews. You guys, this is my first EVER fan fic. I've been reading them for years and have read SO MANY GREAT Dom and Letty stories but didn't get the courage to write my own until recently. Juju and a few guest reviews, you've been super helpful in pointing out plot holes that need to be addressed and giving my story more direction. Thank you. Please keep reviewing everyone, you're only making this story better. And I promise I will try to be true to their movie characters.

Chapter 3

Letty was hurt. She knew it was going to end up like this. She knew that Dom was too immature to be in an actual relationship. _Maybe he just didn't understand what I wanted from him?_ She felt like she was sinking. We all know the feeling, when we finally go for something we want: be it an audition or a persons' affection when it doesn't work out we feel…pathetic, no matter how misguided our vision was in the first place. _It didn't matter now._ It was time to move on. Someone had once told Letty that the way to happiness was not to search for it. It was to work on yourself and to become the best person you could be, and things would fall into place. Letty swung into her Jensen Interceptor and sped over to Tran's house. It was time for her to get over whatever it was that she felt for Dom. Love, lust, it didn't matter….she needed to focus on herself. "How do I become a better person?" she mumbled to herself. It started with Tran. She had walked into her conversation with Dom with the full intention of telling him about her and Tran….it just never made its way past her lips. Letty knew she was better than just being a casual sex friend…..even if the sex was good. She had had a few lovers in the past, all private or secretly secluded away from the gang. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the boys she hooked up with. It was just that they were never right for her. They all had had one flaw or another that Letty had refused to overlook. At least that was the excuse she told herself when she broke it off. She never let anyone get too close, too intimate. That was about to change.

Both hands on the wheel Letty stuck out her bottom lip and blew her side bangs out of her face. She was racing along the highway toward Johnny Tran's house. She was going to arrive in 30 minutes, not 20 and John was just going to have to suck that up. He could wait.

She didn't know how Johnny saw her. _What exactly is it that we're doing?_ She mused as she turned into his subdivision. It was time that she talked to him too. She needed to get her life in order. Straighten things out to the way their supposed to be. Normal people date, normal people fall in love, normal people settle down and normal people don't shy away from the possibility of commitment. Just because Dom seemed to be a playboy, commitment-phobe doesn't mean that Letty had to lower herself to the same standards. As she pulled into Johnny's drive way she noticed him sitting on his front steps. He was waiting for her.

"I said 20 minutes, you're late… I was…." He shrugged off the remainder of the sentence, "Was there traffic on the road?" Letty smiled a rare shy smile. This was unexpected of him. "I had some air to clean between Dom and I. It just took a little bit of time and then I took my sweet time driving over here. I had some things to think about and what not." She stated as she slid out of the car door swinging it shut behind her. She ambled over to when he was now standing at the base of the front stairs. Tran's house was huge. She never felt she quite belonged here. It was a large house in a lavish subdivision. On the side walk she would stand out. The house was 2 stories with lovely curb appeal. It was in the awkward center of a half cul-de-sac which meant that when Tran threw parties there were plenty of parking spaces. The house face had a two door garage on the left above which was a little garage loft accessible through the garage or the main house. A little balcony extended over the garage's head. The main house had 3 stone faced façades that were emphasized by arched windows. The roof was a lovely slate gray Spanish tile. It was beautiful Letty couldn't deny that. Inside were 5 bedrooms each with their own ensuite for friends and family of Johnny who came and went through town and 2 half bathrooms. It also has 3 fireplaces. Not that it ever gets cold enough to use them….

"You talked to Dom? About what?" This was her first chance. The new Letty would have brushed him off with a snarky or sarcastic reply. She pushed that Letty down—_tell him. _"I told him, that I wanted to be with him…." She barely managed to get it out. She wouldn't look down at the ground either. She met Tran's gaze straight on. Real women take responsibility for their actions. "Oh…" He said turning to go into the house. Letty stayed rooted to where she stood, waiting. Johnny did a half turn over his shoulder just as he reached the door. "Let...I'm guessing we need to talk?" She didn't wait for him to say anything else. Grabbing the duffle from the passenger seat she darted up the steps behind him to the front door and followed him inside.

"He turned me down!" She almost shouted at him. He stopped in his place. He turned to face her. They were standing in the magnificent foyer. To her left was a staircase that gracefully wound up to the second floor. She, tossed her bag to the foot of the staircase and leaned on the banister. "I'm not his type…" she said, letting her words hang in the air. Johnny simply nodded. No words. He was staring at her and it made Letty somewhat disconcerted. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She didn't know what she needed to prepare for. "Come on, it looks like you could use a drink." He nodded over his shoulder towards the kitchen. Letty bent down and unbuckled her boots. Not wanting the possibility of slopping engine grease from her boots into the house, she left them by the door and proceeded to find Johnny.

He put two highball glasses on the half moon beige granite island in the kitchen one close to him and another on across from him. Letty slid into a iron bar stool in front of the empty glass opposite Johnny. Opening the cabinet beneath him he pulled out a large decanter. Out of it he poured three fingers of an amber liquid into each glass. Letty opened her mouth to comment on his actions when he said, "I know, I know….lots of Ice." I turned to the freezer over his left shoulder and grabbed a handful of ice and tossed them into the glass in front of her. Reaching for the glass Letty swirled the liquid around the glass making sure it was siphoned thoroughly through the ice. She brought the glass to her lips. _ Perfect._ She mused. "Thanks for the Disaronno." "Tell me about what happened with Dom." Johnny said before putting the glass to his lips.

"There's nothing much to tell to be honest. I told him how I felt. He rejected my advances. I got your text and now I'm here." Johnny silently nodded taking another swig from his own glass. He set his class on the counter top once more. "That's not true." She tipped her head to the side confused. "Tell me the truth Let. What happened?" Letty rolled her eyes, but told him of how she has determined to put her feelings out there, and how there had been another girl in his office before they talked. And of the two girls the night of the party the previous weekend, and of how stupid and pathetic she felt.

"You're an idiot…" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" She said her voice raising? She had put her heart out there wore her heart on her sleeve.

"He'd just banged that chick in his office you know it, I know it—and you go and tell him you want him. What is he supposed to think?" It infuriated her at how collected he was critiquing her decisions. She crossed her arms in irritation and huffed. "Look Let, Dom is Dom. He's young, he's 24, he's king of the streets has the world at his beck and call and all the available pussy a guy could dream of. And you're his almost 21 year old mock sister. There are girls at those races with sexual experience in things you could only dream about doing. What did you expect him to say." _ I don't know?_ She didn't know. She frowned deeper, taking a swig from her class letting the syrupy liquid linger on her tongue.

"What about us?" he met Letty's eyes. "What about us?" she repeated incredulously. "We are not an 'us'? All we do is meet whenever the other has an itch to be scratched. We're friends with benefits Johnny." Head down, he fiddled with his almost empty glass and continued to nod. "What if I told you I want to be an 'us'? We could…try… I mean I don't want to be the guy you run to when you need to satisfy the lust your hiding for Dom." She bit her bottom lip. She had not seen this coming. Tran had emotional feelings for her?! Did she have them back? Well she liked him enough to be sleeping with him for quite a bit. So perhaps it was worth looking into. "Let were good together. I'm good to you and you're good for me. You keep me in line and I respect that about you. I even respect that you told me you'd propositioned Dom. You're honest and good and great in bed and I think we could be something."

"OK." She shrugged. Johnny abandoned his glass to the counter and walked to the opposite side of the counter to where Letty was sitting in the iron high backed barstool. He put his hands on her thighs, which were still obscured by her coveralls, and gave them a light squeeze. Letty downed the remainder or the alcohol in her glass before turning her head to meet his eyes. "Are you sure Letty?" He asked her, searching her eyes. "Yes. I mean I like you enough to sleep with you. I will be honest with you. I don't how you make me feel emotionally but I am willing to explore that with you." Johnny gave her a teasing half smile before he removed a single hand from her thigh only to caress her face. His hand flitted through her long tresses and grasped her neck gently pulling her face closer his eyes never leaving hers. Letty bit her plump lower lip in anticipation of what was to come. His lips touched hers tenderly at first. The kiss was sweet like Disaronno. Johnny's tongue pleaded for entrance into Letty's mouth and she willingly accepted. There were no sparks, no fireworks but it was comfortable. She felt butterflies in anticipation of what this new official relationship would mean. She'd never really done this so formally before. _ Fresh start Letty, Johnny is good to you, and could be good for you._

She smiled into the kiss feeling something other than jealously for what felt like the first time in days. Tran pulled her closer to him and their kiss deepened. Letty moaned into his mouth gasping for breath as she broke the kiss. "Let's go eat." Johnny said as he leaned his forehead against hers. Letty smiled one of her rare mega watt smiles, "Burgers and beer?" she asked. "You've got yourself a deal," he said. "Ok, well can I change out of my coveralls; I have jeans and a clean tee in my duffle." She said as she moved toward the front door and subsequently the driveway. She was glad she always kept a duffle with a spare outfit in the back of her car for after work. "Yeah, go ahead and change…..but I'm driving." He chuckled. She scoffed, pulling a black t-shirt over her head "There's no way I'm going anywhere near your crotch-rocket", she said sliding jeans up her toned thighs." "Don't worry babe, I got something for ya" he said as he pulled her toward the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He hadn't seen Letty since he turned her down on Monday. The more her absence grew consequentially the more he ended up thinking about her. He lay back on his bed, his hands comfortably behind his head. Gah he just hoped he hadn't made a right mess of everything. Letty…Letty was great, but she was still young. Dom knew her. Not like some of her other "friends", No he _knew_ her. They had practically grown up together. He remembered her with Mia as the curly haired brat running around the garage and making jokes with his dad Tony, when he was live. He didn't remember when she went from being the irritating little freshmen twerp that she was to the gorgeous yet vulnerable woman he saw in the garage earlier today. Anybody in their right mind could see that Letty was packing in all the assets that mattered to the opposite sex. Nice high perky breasts, ample B's at least. And that ass, mmmmh tight and firm. He groaned as he created a mental image of her. Although she was short (barely 5'5) her legs were lovely. Frequent acquaintances with the lovely California weather they were a flawless, sun kissed bronze. He moved to her face where her dark eyes enthralled him, her proud nose turned up away from him in her classic arrogance. And that mouth, oh god her mouth full pink lips. How many times had he seen her lick them and suck the bottom one into her mouth in either concentration or frustration or even triumph with a sarcastic leer. Those moments are when her eyes shone. She loved to verbally beat you. To match wits with Letty one rarely came out the victor. She packed a punch. It was Friday night, a race night, Letty was part of the crew so he knew he would be seeing her tonight. He hadn't seen her in a few days. It was weird not seeing Letty around. He got out of bed and meandered toward the kitchen, where as usual he found Mia cooking o baking or something kitchen related.

"Hey, Dom! I'm making cookies." She chirped cheerfully. Dom leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the head. He truly did love his sister. "They smell fantastic Mi, what's the occasion?" "Nothing really, just that Letty likes them, and since lately she's not been feeling the after race parties I figured I could lure her here with them." She grinned from ear to ear satisfied with her plan. Letty did have a stomach on her. _She is always ready to eat, _Dom grinned to himself. "Alright, well we'll be leaving soon so…you might want to finish up if you wanna catch a ride in…" Dom opened the fridge grabbing a soda. He closed the fridge with a little more force than necessary which earned him a grin from Mia. He shrugged before he turned and left the kitchen musing on how nice it will be to see Letty in the evening.

Letty was in a good mood. The races were tonight and she was definitely thinking of putting in a bid. She could always use the cash and with her a good mood always translated into good driving. She was happy with Johnny. The evening they had talked he had taken her out for beer and a burger at a little out of the way dinner. They spent the night chatting away, arguing about their differing tastes in cars and Letty's not so subtle dislike of motorcycles. He had surprised her when he opened his garage that evening. Inside it was a black Forza Horizon2 with red decaling. She sighed just remembering it. It was a hell of a drive to the dinner—such a smooth ride. She was proud of herself. Things were going good with Johnny, not just good great actually. He truly cared for her. One night this week he had shown up at her apartment with flowers for her. Not that Letty would admit it but she loved it. No one had ever bought her flowers 'just because' before. She had put them in a tall glass in the middle of her dining room table. They were purple and white tulips, simple yet very pretty.

She felt like she was floating she was so happy. She hadn't been over to Dom's in a few days….4 to be exact. She just needed time. She wanted to make sure that when they met again she would be….prepared? She just wanted to make sure she wasn't running to him like a fool. And she wasn't. She was happy with Tran, he made her happy. But Dom was a good friend to her—like a brother and she didn't want to ruin any of the relationships she had with the crew. It was time to tell them about Johnny. She should have done it ages ago. And now she was nervous about how they were all going to react. She had talked to Johnny about it last night….well sort of. They breeched the subject. Johnny was originally going t be at the races tonight—but got called away on a business trip to northern California. Apparently his parents wanted to invest in a vineyard or something and he [of course] had to go and check it out first. He had stayed that night with her though.

_[Flashback] "I have to go to north Cali in the morning," he mumbled into her hair. Letty grumbled as she rolled over. She propped up on her elbows to look into his eyes. "Why? What is in North Cali? Or better yet who is in North Cali?" Johnny chuckled wrapping his arms around her torso pulling her so that she was directly on top of his chest. "A vineyard." Letty looked confused. "My parents want to invest in a vineyard up there. They want to become premier sellers to a lot of the local Asian restarunats in the area they also supply. They think it will make them a lot of money. And seeing as I will inherit their amassed wealth and businesses they think it's important that I go up to see the winery myself and solidify the deal." He explained. All he got in reply was a "hmmmm…." From Letty. "I'll only be gone over the weekend….tonight, Saturday and Sunday. I'll be back early Monday, so try not to miss me too much." Letty scoffed and rolled her eyes, which in turn just made Johnny smile. "Johnny…. I haven't told Dom or the crew about you….."Letty began hesitantly. "I know…." "But I was hoping you would come to the after party at the house with me this weekend and I wanted to do it there. I think there would be less hostility if there were more witnesses ya know?" she tried to be light and make a joke out of it but it she had some legitimate concerns."But now you're going away….we can always reschedule. Choose a time and place we're both comfortable with." He didn't answer her and instead pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course we will reschedule." He kissed her again this time on her cheeks, then her eyelids, then her forehead. He showered her with kisses until Letty's objective was confused. When he brought her in for another smoldering kiss she gave in… Johnny flipped her over until he was on top of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear "ready for round three baby?"_

Letty shook the memory away, and mentally told herself to wipe the stupid grin off her face. Tonight was race night. She needed to make sure her car was ready and in tip top shape. She walked outside to her little driveway and popped the hood beginning to make mental notes as she inspected its condition. Tonight she was going to not only race she was going to dominate. The new and improved Letty was someone to be reckoned with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dom was in heaven. This was his scene. The races were even more over the top than usual. He was surrounded by half naked girls all vying for his attention. Surrounded by his crew he felt like he was King of the World. He wore a white wife beater to beat the heat and loose fitting slim cut dark jeans and his trademark boots. He was comfortable—race attire, work attire. As he leaned against the side of his cherry red '69 Daytona Charger two blonde knockouts approached him. Their usual flirtatious advances were appreciated by him for once. He jerked his head in a 'come hither' motion and they approached his settling on either side of him. He draped his arms over their shoulders as he took in the rest of the scene. To his left there were minor races happening. Newbie's on the scene testing out their engines and new mods. To his right the rest of his crew posted up. Suki, a small Asian girl and her all girl crew were under the hood of Roman's car [who to his credit was a small distance away "admiring the view"] Tej was chatting to Brian, who had his arms around Mia, about the latest modifications on his own ride. Vince and Leon were nowhere to be found but he could give you two guesses about where they were in this mess of cars, booze, and babes.

A moment later Jessie ran over to him "Have, have you seen Letty?" he asked jittery. He was always jittery, the boy had never learned how to sit still. The only time he ever saw the kid in a somewhat serene scene was when he was creating computer generations of cars/mods or when he was under a hood. "Naw man, I haven't seen her yet tonight." He grumbled. But then he heard it; the unmistakable sound of her Jensen Interceptor. He turned, as did most of the crowd toward the sound. They all knew what it meant. The Queen had arrived.

Letty slowly steered her car threw the throngs of people at the races. She had her windows rolled down, her arm resting on the sill. People cleared out of her way as she made her way toward the crews 'home base' in the camp of cars. Boys yelled her name as she drove past them, some saying things like "aye mami" or "the queen is here!" as she passed them. Girls glared at her as she went by. Not all of them, but you know the kind that would: the chasers. A little bit from the camp Suki approached her car and got in. "Where have you been girl, we got her over an hour ago?" "I was getting ready…"she said sarcastically with a smirk. Letty didn't care what these people thought about her appearance, and Suki who knew that scoffed. "Fine whatever. Are you gonna race tonight, Hector was asking earlier." "I'm going to dominate tonight." Letty replied with a half grin and a chuckle. Suki chucked as well.

They pulled into Letty's "spot" in Dom's crew and she got out of the car. She was simply dressed. Black pants that fit her figure, and made her ass look great. She knew they did which is why she had bought them. She also wore a black leather jacket. But unlike the usual t-shirt she was wearing a black crop top that showed off her midriff. Her hair was down in its natural waves, and she wore the essential makeup. Nevertheless Letty stopped men in their tracks. She knew the men were looking at her, they always were. And occasionally she would take one of them home if they were really lucky and she was extremely horny. But she was taken now, she smiled to herself. She sauntered over to the rest of the crew, greeting them all. "Hey guys what's up!" she exchanged a kiss and hug with Mia, a handshake with Tej and Roman and a hug with Brian. "Where's Dom?" she asked. The reply she got was a nod from Tej in the direction of his car, where Dom was with not 2 but now 3 different girls. Flirting, caressing them etc. She watched as the girls giggled and sighed and stroked his arms flirtatiously. She sighed. "Whatever, man." She caught sight of Hector and walked over to arrange a race, pulling a wad of cash out of her leather jacket. She was here to race.

Race after race Letty won. She was going on five races. She was riding the winners high, feeling unbeatable, unstoppable. She hadn't raced the past three race weekends solely because she wasn't feeling it. She had been too caught up with Dom and his skanks to really care. But she was her new old self. The old Letty who did what she wanted when she wanted and the new Letty who had re-found her nerve and her confidence. And this new lethal combination was relentless. She had arrived with fifteen grand to fund tonight's races. 2.5k buy-in per race. She had won five races doubling her capital and was sitting pretty on almost 30k after only 3 hours at the races. _It feels good to be back_, _who's next?_ She mused. She had just arranged a race with a 3K by in plus pink slips, between her and a chump racer who thought he was all that. He talked down to her, made derogatory comments about her gender and how she should be a chaser. He also mentioned that he didn't want to see loser's tears on her pretty face. He was a buster. She knew she would wipe the floor with him and then she would take his pretty little VeilSide home with her. A car like that deserved a better driver, and she felt it was her duty to alleviate her of it. She was already mentally making plans for her new VeilSide's mods and desperate need of paint change when she heard a car approach. Looking over towards the sound she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like Johnny's car, the Horizon 2 he had taken her to dinner in. The driver pulled into a spot near Tran's brother and their crew. Her eyes widened in anticipation. Johnny stepped out of the car, his hair spiked up. He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. Her heart beat a little faster. _ What is he doing here?!_ She made her way through the crowd surrounding his car her boots scuffling along the tarmac. He caught her eye and grinned. "What are you doing here?!" she asked approaching him. He pushed through the people in his way with a dominating air. "You wanted me to go to the party, unfortunately I can't be there, but I pulled some strings and rearranged a viewing so I could be here tonight. I'll leave straight after the races, but I will have to stay a day later." He explained pulling her over to his car for a little more privacy. _I can't believe he rearranged his schedule for me. To come to the race._ She was flabbergasted, and embarrassed and proud and happy all at the same time. Johnny wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him, kissing the crown of her head. "This is important to you," he mumbled, "letting your crew know that were together is important to you, and I didn't want to let you down. This is the best I can do." She wrapped one of her arms around his torso, snuggling into his affections. "This is perfect, I was fine with rescheduling but I cannot believe you came. A little more public that I had anticipated but….Thank you." she smiled. "So…..gonna show me what's under your hood?" Johnny chuckled "Babe you're gonna have to beat me to see what's under that hood."

"Dom! ...Dom!" He looked away from the blonde with the double D's in front of him to Tej calling his name. "What man? I'm not up yet; I've got 20 minutes at least." "Naw bra, look." He pointed across the wide expanse of people to the Tran Clan, where Dom saw Letty….in the arms of Johnny Tran. His arm was around her neck pulling her close and he was whispering in her ear. Then he saw Letty laugh! Like genuinely laugh! He thought he was the only one who made her laugh. He frowned and pushed off the girls hanging on his arms and moved closer to Tej. The girls getting the signal that he was done with him for now left giving his crew some space. Roman, Vince and Leon also walked over to where they were standing. "Do you guys see that?!" Vince yelled. "That's messed up…" Roman chimed in. "Gosh, leave her alone guys, she's a big girl." Mia interjected. Dom was not happy. Not happy at all.

She could feel it. She knew he was looking at her and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It just made her grip Johnny tighter. She turned in his arms so they were face to face as opposed to side to side, resulting in him resting his hand on her hips. She snuggled into his shoulder, inhaling his delicate but fragrant cologne. "I gotta go and race." She mumbled into him. "What was that?" she sighed and pulled back. "I gotta go and take a VeilSide away from a jackass who doesn't deserve it." She said louder. Johnny laughed a hearty throaty laugh. He knew she meant it, and that she would beat this guy. "Did you check under the hood? What's he got in there?" he asked. "Nothing that I can't handle." She replied with a smirk. She looked up at him, making eye contact. "I'll be back in a bit okay?" She gave him a quick kiss, just a brush of lips before she turned and left him, walking across the parking lot to her car….that just happened to be next to a very stiff, very angry looking Dominic Toretto. Mentally she cringed. _ Jesus take the wheel_.


	6. Chapter 6

She steeled herself against the berate of questions and complaints she knew she was about to receive from him as she approached the driver's side door. "What the FUCK is that Letty?!" he all but shouted at her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from opening the door. She flinched. His skin was so warm when he made contact with her it shocked her through her jacket. "Jesus Dom, let go. I have a race in a few minutes." She complained, jerking her arm out of his grasp. She rubbed the spot on her jacket where his contact had been. She stepped backwards, and he stepped into her space. He stared at her incredulously as the rest of the crew surrounded her car. Leon leaned his hands on her hood. Vince folded his arms to rest on the car roof. Tej moved in to the back of Dom's shoulders. They all looked at her expectantly. Mia came storming in to Letty's resuce. "Guys! Back off, she has a race to do. You guys can get all Spanish Inquisition after it." Mia shoved at Dom's chest attempting to put space between him and Letty. Making eye contact with Tej she shot him a _help me! _Glance. "Alright alright, Let's gotta race. Lets clear out people" Tej yelled, while he circled the car to Leon and Vince waving his hands in a pushing motion getting them off the car. Letty took a deep breath and got behind the wheel. She turned the car over and waited. Dom was the last to move out of her way. He just stared at her. He was pissed. Letty could feel it radiating off his body. _Well…now he knows_ she thought, metaphorically slapping herself in the forehead.

Dom watched as Letty pulled her car out of its slot and up to the starting line. He was angry, no he was livid! What the Fuck did she think she was doing with Tran!_ Tran! He's the problem… _He turned his gaze over toward that side of the lot only to see him very unaffected by the exchange that had just happened in the Toretto camp. He was laughing, happy, smiling, leisurely leaning against his pussy vehicle. That wasn't a real car: American Muscle or nothing. How could Letty hook up with anyone who didn't drive American Muscle? Because in Dom's mind, Tran was just a fling, he couldn't possibly be anything other than a fling._ Psh!_ He dismissed the idea of Letty in his arms at all. It just made his even angrier. "This is so fucked up!" He yelled at Vince, who looked just as agitated as Dom. "Maybe we should go over there and rough him up?" Vince suggested. Mia rolled her eyes. "Dammit guys, Letty is a big girl. Leave her alone. It's not like any of you are going to date her. And Letty needs love in her life too." "Gross who would want to date Letty?!" Jessie said. But it struck a chord in Dom. _ Date? Letty?_ I mean, he had turned her down when she had approached him. He has let her go off and find another man. This whole conversation was making him uncomfortable. He repressed any additional thoughts he had on the matter and just embraced the anger her felt. "V…let's go." She nodded toward his best friend, who subsequently nudged Leon and the three of them made their way across the lot. "Jesus, Brian go with them. Someone will need to have a working brain." Mia shoved him after them. Brian jogged to catch up with them.

Johnny saw the whole thing. He pretended to be cavalier about it. Letty can fight her own battles and she wouldn't appreciate him coming to her rescue in a big overtly testosterone filled display. So he held it in when he watched Dom grab her arm and yell something at her. He knew he would be pissed. The two had never gotten on. They just have conflicting personalities. It started when they were young. You know the people I'm talking about. The ones you meet and you just go 'I don't like them'. There's no concrete reasoning behind it. Maybe it's their attitude, or the way they walk. Who knows, but Dom and Johnny were conflicting elements water to oil. There was no making peace between the two of them. As they got closer he stood up a little straighter against his car and laced his fingers together resting them low on his torso. For Letty's sake he was going to try to be the better man, even though he would love to have any reason to start an altercation with Dom. He wasn't with Letty to piss him off, he was with her because he liked her, and if he wanted her to see that, he would be the better man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dom growled at him. "What do you mean? I'm just here to race like everyone else." Johnny replied, finding it more and more difficult to retain his irritation. "These are my streets." Dom hissed between clenched teeth. He balled his hands into fists by his side, moving closer toward Johnny. "Or have you forgotten that?" "Come off it dick wad, I'm not here tonight for you." Dom moved to take the space next to Johnny against his ride. Vince, Leon and Brian moved in, along with some of Johnny's crew helping to create a perimeter around the two men. "Dom…Let's be cool huh?" Said Brian. He was right, "Leave Letty alone! What would you want with her anyway?" Dom said between gritted teeth. Despite his extreme urge to deck Johnny in the face, Mia was right. Brian was right. This was not the time or place. But Johnny laughed in Dom's face. He laughed! The question was absurd to Johnny. What male at this massive race/party wouldn't kill for the attention of Letty. He saw how men's gazes followed her around the lot tonight, undressing her with their eyes. He heard what they whispered as she passed them. She was a catch, a great driver, funny, smart, confident, sexy as all get out. And Dom wanted to know what he wanted with her. He laughed again, more arrogantly this time. He knew he shouldn't have but couldn't help what he said next. Taunting Dom was just too much fun "What would I want with her….? Hmm let's see…she's great in bed?" Dom saw red. _ Fuck it! _ His fist flew at Johnny catching him in the jaw. Naturally Johnny attacked him back. Before anyone knew it they were in a full on fist fight; Dom having a clear advantage based on size and brute strength. But Johnny was limber and faster. They were on the ground next to Johnny's car before anyone could break it up. Both men got in a few good punches before being pulled apart by Hectors goons as well as Brian and Vince. "YOU'RE DEAD TRAN! YOU GOT THAT! IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR LETTY I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Dom yelled shaking off Vince's who had him gripped harness style under the armpits. Johnny pushed Brian off of him fuming. "Fuck off Dom! You don't tell me what to do and you don't tell her what to do." He spat out.

The remainder of the crew was running over the the spat which was now gaining a rather large audience when Letty pulled back into her spot. The buster behind her. He parked his car as close to hers as he could get in the crews parking area and got out of the car. Mia ran over to them. "Letty you need to get over there!" Letty gestured to the jackass driver for his car keys which he begrudgingly gave over. "What's going on Mi?" "Dom and Johnny got into a fist fight!" she cried out. Letty slapped the newly acquired car keys into Mia's hand and sprinted over to the large crowd now surrounding the ruckous. "What the fuck is going on over here?!" She said pushing through the crowd. When the throngs of people eventually realized she was trying to get through they parted for her. She saw Johnny holding a tissue to a bleeding lip and a gash above his eyebrow. Dom had a bruise beginning on his cheek, small cuts along his jaw. Both of them were dusty and dirty. Obviously the scuffle had taken them to the ground. Letty took up position inbetween the two men.

"I said…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she yelled, looking back and forth between the two of them. "You can't be sleeping with this tool Letty. You're not allowed to." Dom said. Her mouth dropped open. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she spat back at him. She crossed her arms defensively. "For your information this tool and I have been seeing each other for quite a few months now. _ If you count how long we've been sleeping together casually…._ You sleep with all the skanks in the world, you of _ all people_ are not allowed to judge me!" "Are you fucking kidding me with shit Letty?!" he yelled at her. But Letty knew she was right. _ Fuck him!_ She stood her ground. She was not giving in to Dom. Dom just huffed and stormed away forcefully parting the crowd. Vince, Leon and Brian followed after him. This race night was over. "Johnny! What the fuck?" she turned her anger to him. "This was supposed to be as peaceful as possible! What happened?" Johnny looked somewhat ashamed. He did goad Dom on… "Things just got out of hand. I may have made a derogatory remark…about how I was only with you for the sex….But I'm not! I promise. I just said it to piss Dom off…" Letty was so angry she just couldn't anymore. She needed to leave. Glaring at Johnny she said barely above a whisper "I think you should go. You have a business meeting to get to in Northern Cali." Turning on her heel she walked away. She wasn't really angry at him, just angry in general. She had been in such a good mood and those dickheads just had to go and ruin it. She has even won a new car! Urgh!

She walked away finding Mia and Brian, the only two left at the crew parking spot. Mia opened her hand revealing the keys to the black and orange Veilside. "Mi, drive it to the garage for me would ya. I'm planning on doing some mods on it. And god knows it needs a new paint job." She joked. Letty tried to smile at her quip but it was half hearted and weak. "Ok," Mia replied. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Home, not the house, not tonight" she clarified when Mia looked at her hopefully. "My home. I can't see Dom right now." She sighed running her hands through her hair. The turned as she heard Johnny's car pull away. Mia simply nodded. She moved closer to Letty and wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace. "If it means anything…I think its great. You and Johnny I mean. Earlier this evening you looked really happy and I hope that happiness had come from him." She let Letty go and walked over the Veilside climbing in behind the wheel, and turning it over. She looked out the windshield at Letty with a playful grin while she revved the engine. Letty laughed, and gave her a single wave as she sped out Brian's Skyline right behind her.

The races were dying down now that Dom and Johnny's crews had both left. There were some minor races still going on but all the big spenders had left. Letty once again got behind her steering wheel. Turned the car on, and left homeward bound. _Well that went well…_


	7. Chapter 7

**This one bounces around a bit, I apologise for that but this is the only way I could figure to write it. Im trying to update quickly because I know as a reader I love fast and frequent updates. [no pun intended] I want to say again how much I really appreciate your support and reviews. Please continue to review and let me know how you feel about my characters and what you'd like to happen. I cannot guarantee it because I do have a plan, but I will try to include or shape it to reader liking. Have a lovely weekend. **

The party was bumpin'. Another rage-er at the Toretto house. There were more people in this house than ever before, drawn to the possibility that there would be more drama like that at the races. There was weed in circulation. They had the music turned up and the lights turned down. Racer chaser skanks were making out with boys as well as other girls anyone they could get their hands on really. This was prime 'hunting' ground for the rest of the crew. They could pick up easy chicks no problem here, just because they were part of Dom's crew. Normally Dom would be joining them, basking in the attention of gorgeous women who want nothing more than to please and be pleased by him. But this night Dom just wasn't feeling it. He was still sour about the events that had occurred at the races. _Fucking Tran….Damn Letty._ He didn't know how he was supposed to react to that. _Tran is only with her for the sex?! I should have beaten him black and blue._ Dom was in the kitchen near the fridge nursing a corona, fuming. The longer he sat the angrier her got. He had to make Letty see the error of her ways. Right? That's what older brothers do. They defend their sister's honor. _ But she's not your sister_ a voice in the back of his head nagged him. He shook his head. _It doesn't matter Letty shouldn't be with that tool, she should be with….she should be with…. NOT JOHHNY! _ Putting down his bee on the counter he went in search of Mia.

He found her in the living room sitting on Brian's lap, her head bend toward his. The two were obviously having a moment. As he watched Brian whispered something in her ear that made her throw her head back in a throaty laugh. She was happy. It made Dom happy to see his sister happy. She hadn't been this happy in years, and even though he still thought Brian was a buster, he made Mia happy. He slowed his approach to Mia pondering that though._ Letty._ He growled and continued Mia's direction. "Mi!" He shouted. "MIA!" She quickly hopped off Brian's lap startled. "Where's Letty?" Mia looked uncomfortable. She didn't meet his eyes and looked back at Brian who also refused to make eye contact with Dom. "Mia, I'm serious, I know you know where she is. And she's not here." Mia shifted weight from one side of her feet to the other and sighed. "I don't want to tell you if you're just going to go and yell at her." Dom ran his hand over his bare scalp exasperated. "We, we need to sort through out issue Mia. Tell me where she is." Mia sighed. "OK."

Letty was so tired. This day had been and emotional roller coaster. The minute she walked into the door of her penthouse loft apartment she threw her bag onto the floor and kicked off her shoes. She walked up to a large horizontal mirror on a wall to her left, pushing a small button on the side. The Mirror shifted to the right revealing 2 small safes. She opened one, inside was a gun, and a whole lot of cash. She put today's winnings in the safe before setting the wall décor to rights. She walked further into the apartment to the kitchen. Throwing open the refrigerator she smiled as she found 3 bottles of her favorite wine, chilled to perfection. Reaching for a cabinet above her head she grabs a large glass. She has to dig a bit through one of the kitchen draws before finally finding the bottle opener. She struggled a bit before finally opening the bottle. "Stupid, stupid!" She grumbled, before hearing that sweet pop! "Ahhhh…" Letty grabs both the bottle and the glass, making her way to a comfy white couch in the living room. She sets the glass on a table made out of a black and blue surf board. She fills the glass all the way hesitating.

She leaves the glass and turned toward the master bedroom. She was so uncomfortable. _ Shower first, and then wine._ She left a train of clothes in her wake. The shower was heavenly. She used a fragrant rose shampoo and conditioner on her dark tresses thoroughly washing the smell of street racing from her hair. Next with a loofah and an exfoliate she scrubbed and scrubbed. She loitered under the water replaying the events from the night. She ran her hands over her head over and over. She rested her head against the shower wall, feeling the waters warmth. She didn't get out of the shower until the water started to cool. She wrapped her hair is a towel and stood in front of the bathroom's large wall mirror, examining herself she twisted and turned to see all her angles. She shrugged and reached for a bottle of fragrant lotion of the counter. Warming it between her hands she moisturized her arms, legs, shoulders and stomach. Satisfied, she opened the cabinet beneath one of the sinks. She took out some hair product and removed the towel from her head. She shook out her hair and sprayed hair product into her hands and applying it sparingly to her wavy locks.

She donned a short fluffy white robe and walked out of the bathroom rotating her neck side to side, trying to release some tension. "Wine time!" she grinned. She lifted the glass taking a sip. The wine was a sweet moscato, peach influences. Cool and refreshing, exactly what one needed on a hot summer evening. She fell against the couch in utter bliss. She had opened the window and turned on the television watching the evening news channel. She listened partly for any news of racers being apprehended but also for news on Johnny's family. If they made this deal it would be all over the local media. She had finished a bottle and was starting on a new one when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood off the couch, swaying. She was a little drunk. She hadn't necessarily eaten anything before she started her wine adventure. She was Olivia Pope-ing it and having wine for dinner. She was finally lose and relaxing, who could possibly be at the door. She stumbled toward the door, looking through the peep hole. "Holy Shit!" she whispered. It was Dom!


	8. Chapter 8

Dom was here? How did he know? How could he have gotten here? Dom knocked on the door this time. Letty straightened her back and readjusted her robe making sure the belt was tied tightly and she wasn't revealing anything. She mentally swore wishing she had gotten a longer robe instead of the flirty girly one.

Dom's mouth dropped as the door opened. There was Letty; she was draped against the door between Dom and the interior of her apartment blocking his vision. Her hair was down and carefree, slightly moist. Her cheeks and lips were flushed pink and her dark brown eyes a little hazy. She had been drinking. She was wearing a bathrobe that went halfway down her thighs. He could smell her from the short distance they were. She tilted her head causing the fragrance of her hair to hit Dom like bricks: roses and something earthy. That was Letty. He inhaled deeply. "May I come in?" His voice was deep, husky. "She shifted her weight to her other foot, pushing herself off the door. She didn't say anything. Instead she left the door open and turned around walking back toward her wine. She plopped down not on the couch but on a sitting chair to its right and grabbed her glass. She took a large swing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Letty said sarcastically. She was tipsy, she knew she was but Dom made her uncomfortable. This was her space, and he just took up so much of it. She could feel him in the air, feel his presence, his aura. She looked to the couch and gave a nod. Dom strutted over to it and sat down gingerly.

He was out of his element. Letty was drunk, or almost drunk and basically naked underneath her robe. On the drive over he had rationalized his coming again and again. To check on her, he was concerned. No or was it because he wanted to warn her away from bad decisions? Because she was like a sister to him? He had finally decided that he just wanted to know what she was thinking, being with Tran. But when she opened the door like that, he lost his breath. He forgot his objective. He didn't have an answer to her snotty question. "Can I offer you a drink?" She giggled. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was a very girly sound he had _never_ heard out of her mouth before. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You…..sitting on my couch. The look on your face is the same as a 15 year old boy whose been caught with his pants around his ankles." She laughed a little harder. It was a funny image. He smiled. "I think I'll take that drink now. She stood up and wobbled. "Stupid…" she mumbled. "I think you've had enough of this…" he said reaching to take her glass from her. "Psh, this is the best wine in the whole entire worllllllllllld." "Letty we need to talk and we can't do that with you drunk!" he said, he was getting frustrated and he didn't know why. "I'll get my own drink…ok." He walked into the kitchen looking around. _Letty has had this secret hideout for years now. And he would never tell her where it was. It was the one secret she kept from the crew…well aside from the men she sleeps with. _ Dom thought bitterly. He was impressed. The space was feminine but very Letty. Not that one negated the other of course but the space was perfect for her. It was done in dark grays. The kitchen was stainless steel as well as all the appliances. She was a small breakfast nook in the corner, but it looked untouched. The kitchen had a breakfast bar attached to the island. The chairs were iron wrought with pale yellow coushins a stark contrast to the rest of the kitchen. Form the kitchen you could easily see the living room. In the living room was a slightly darker gray, the color of a cloud before a thunderstorm. The couch and living room chairs were all white simple and elegant. But they too had pale yellow pillows, some solid some with light gray accents in either stripes or flowers. Her coffee table a unique piece, a surfboard. The wall had cars on them pictures of all of Letty's favorites.

"Where are your glasses?" He asked. She pointed behind at him. "Behind you in the cabinet with the glass front." He turned and saw a see through cabinet slightly to his left and saw a collection of glasses in varying sizes. "Excellent. And your alcohol?" "Over there…"Letty nodded her head to indicate further in the direction he was going. At the very end of the open kitchen was a breakfast bar. He opened it to find a collection of spirits, some he knew Letty drank, other he knew she detested. He looked over at her perplexed. "Johnny has different tastes than I do." She said with a smirk. Dom grabbed a bottle of scotch, becoming more and more irritated. He opened the freezer got some ice and poured himself 2 fingers. "Letty we need to talk." He said as he poured. "Psh…we have nothing to talk about Dom." She was sobering up. That was good for him. He got another glass, and filled it with ice and water from the fridge filter and collecting his glass took it to her. She accepted the glass of water.

"Letty…." He began. "WHAT DOM?! What could you possibly have to say. Are you hear to lecture me on my life choices? Tell me not to date Johnny?!" She was angry. He didn't know what he was going to say in response so he stayed silent and took a sip of his drink. She didn't need his response, she had plenty enough to say without him. "He makes me happy Dom." She said quietly. "He buys me flowers, and takes me to dinner. He…. He….makes me laugh." Dom looked up to see Letty's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Like genuinely laugh," she smiled. "Do you know how long its been since I've been in an actual relationship Dom….?" She let the question hang in the air. "Never. The is the answer Dom…never. And Johnny, he's a good guy. He's good to me." She stood up and began pacing the room. "Why are you here?"

Dom shook his head, "I don't like it…..I don't like seeing Johnny with his arms around you, his hands on you. Letty…You're like my sister. You deserve…I don't know. Better." He finished his drink. Letty was sobering up. "What do you expect me to say Dom? Ok. I'll break up with him? Dom we're dating. We were just sleeping together for a while, months to be honest. I admit, I was hiding it from you." She sat down next to him on the couch and folded her hands together. "I was afraid of what you were going to do. But I started to really like him. And he really likes me." Dom ran his hands over his head. He was completely at a loss. "Dom, you off all people have nothing to say to me. I've seen the skanks going in and out of your house, and your bed. You smother yourself is fake and enhanced double D boobs." "Letty, it's just sex. It's meaningless." Dom started. "It doesn't matter Dom." She turned to look him in the eyes. "I really liked you, but I was stupid. When I approached you, you still had the stink of that girl's pussy on you." Ha! She chuckled. "Johnny was the one that snapped me out of it. He makes me feel normal."

Just then Dom heard a whining. A blonde Labrador came bounding into the room. Dom was taken aback. "Tooley!" Letty called. "Tooley sit! Sorry, It's the neighbors dog, he's constantly escaping." Letty said getting up off the couch and grabbing the dog by its leash. She went to lock the dog in her bedroom. When she returned Dom was standing. Within a minute he was so close to her. Her heart raced and she subconsciously licked her lips. He took up all her personal space, he was breathing her air. He raised his hand and took a strand of her now dry fragrant hair; sliding it between his fingers. "Letty…" He breathed shaking his head in disbelief his voice gravely and deep. It touched a place deep inside her, and she shivered. She couldn't look him in the eye, so she looked down instead at his beige trousers and timberlands. He put one of his large hands on the small of her back urging her closer to him. She was almost flush against him. Letty raised her hands and placed them gingerly on Dom's pecks. His chest, which was covered by a light weight white beach shirt, was so hard and warm beneath her fingers. Taking a deep breath her nostrils were filled with a scent that was purely Dom, masculine, spicy, perfect.

"No." she mumbled. He took his other hand and placed two fingers under her chin at the second knuckle, lifting her eyes to meet his. In them he saw uncertainty. "No." She said again, putting strength into her palms and pushing him away; personal space. "I'm not one of those girls Dom. I'm happy with someone else." Letty whispered. "I think you should go." She pulled the collar of her robe up and stepped even further away from him.

It didn't feel right, it's not what his gut was telling him to do but Dom stepped back too. "Letty…I don't want to make things awkward between us. We have always been friends. You're one of my best friends." He said. "I know Dom. It's not…we've just cleared the air that's all. It's not right for us. You're too covered in the scent of sluts for my taste." "Don't under estimate me Letty. I've always liked a challenge…" It was only until after Dom opened the door and left that Letty released the breath she was holding. Somehow, even though she had talked things out with Dom, she felt that life was going to get a lot more complicated for her.


	9. Chapter 9

The first place Johnny went, when he returned to town the following Monday was to Letty's house. He had been antsy over the weekend being away from her after the fight at the races. It was partially his fault and he knew Letty had been pissed. He had brought her some more wine from the vineyard in Northern California. She got into this particular wine when he had invited her over to his house one night. He had made her dinner and convinced her to try it. She had been hooked on it, and he made sure to keep her in supply. The family wasn't going to miss a few bottles a month. He pulled up to the brick warehouse containing Letty's apartment, taking her interceptor as a sign she was home he parked his car. Letty's penthouse loft was in an old converted dark brick warehouse. She rented her apartment and he had offered to help her to buy it but she refused. He knew she would but he wanted to offer. She made enough money between working at Dom's garage and slaying the race scene that she could afford it. He loved it. It was very Letty. She was comfortable here and he was honored that she had showed it to him. He had assumed she always crashed at Dom's house. And to be honest it made him jealous to think of her constantly with him.

He walked up to the door and found the hidden key in the hallway, putting down the two bottles of wine he had carried up from his car. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Letty!?" he called as he walked in. He went immediately to the kitchen and put the bottles of wine in the fridge. Hopefully they could stay in today and crack one open later over some dinner. "Letty?" he called again. Where was she. The living room was empty so he went to check her bedroom. He found Letty snuggled under the cover sleeping soundly. The neighbor across the hall's dog Tooley asleep at the food of her bed. She looked so peaceful almost angelic sleeping there. He sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her check. "Wake up Let." He said to her. Letty's eyes fluttered open. "Johnny?" "Hey Let." He whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Do you want to get in?" she asked rolling over exposing her back to him. Johnny kicked off his shoes, leaving the rest of his clothes on he got into the bed and pulled Letty flush against him. This wasn't about sex. It was about the intimacy. He snuggled his chin to her neck. She was warm from sleep. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "Im sorry…" He whispered. "about last weekend, I shouldn't have …" "It's o.k." Letty cut him off. "As long as you came with wine." He smiled into her hair, pulling her as close as he could. "Of course I did."

Dom had spent the remainder of the weekend moping about. He just felt so dissatisfied with himself, with the way his conversation with Letty had gone. He replayed their conversation in his head over and over. He was memorized as he remember her pretty pink tongue dark out and lick her full bottom lips. It where his recollection always started. He was drawn to them._ She went to go put the dog in her bedroom and when she returned he took the opportunity to get as close to her as he could. He took up all her personal space, he was breathing her air. He raised his hand and took a strand of her now dry fragrant hair; sliding it between his fingers. It was silk to the touch. "Letty…" He breathed. He shook his head in disbelief his voice gravely and deep and noticed how she shivered. She couldn't look him in the eye and instead looked at the ground. There was electricity in the air. He took one of his large hands and placed it on the small of her back urging her closer to him. She was almost flush against him. Letty raised her hands and placed them gingerly on Dom's pecks in an attempt to place a barrier between them. He hands we so small. She inhaled deeply. For the first time in his entire life he wanted to go further with Letty. It wasn't a conscious emotion, it was just there, lingering in the air and unspoken invitation._

_"No." she mumbled. He took his other hand and placed two fingers under her chin at the second knuckle he needed to look in her eyes. They shone with uncertainty. "No." She said again, stronger this time and pushed him away.. "I'm not one of those girls Dom. I'm happy with someone else." Letty whispered. One of those girls? He thought. Letty was never one of those girls, she could never be. "I think you should go." She pulled the collar of her robe up in a protective gesture and stepped even further away from him. He felt his heart clench. It didn't feel right. It's not what his instincts were demanding of him. but "Letty…I don't want to make things awkward between us. We have always been friends. You're one of my best friends." He said. "I know Dom. It's not…we've just cleared the air that's all. It's not right for us. You're too covered in the scent of sluts for my taste." Covered in sluts? "Don't under estimate me Letty. I've always liked a challenge…"He had walked to his car pondering over the night's events._

"Dom!" he shook his head clearing the fog of reminiscence, Mia was calling him. "Dom you've been sitting at the kitchen table like this for hours. Snap out of it!" "Mia….I don't like it." He mumbled. "Letty, with Johnny." Mia sighed and sat down across from Dom at the table. "Why? Why can't she have feelings for Johnny." "Mia she lets him into her apartment. She's never let any of us into her apartment…" "But she likes Johnny, she may even love Johnny Dom." _Love? Letty could love Johnny. But Letty…Letty… _"But Letty…" "Loves you?" Mia finished his sentence. "Dom, did you think she was going to wait for you forever. She's watched you go from girl to girl since she has known you. She deserves to be happy. And if you truly love her like a sister, you would let her be happy. Encourage her relationship with Johnny. She's never had a solid relationship before and you should be happy that she's found someone who treats her well." Dom ran his hands over his face. He knew Mia was right. It was going to be hard, but he would try to let Letty be happy.

He sighed, "You're right Mia. I know you're right. But its going to be hard. Johnny is a douche and doesn't deserve her." Mia nodded her head. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't deserve her, what matters is that Letty has chosen him. Now stop moping and let her do her own thing-and go to the garage. Also if I have to answer another phone call from any more of the racer chasers on the home phone I am going to scream. Tell them to call your cell, or not at all!" She leaned in and kissed his on the cheek, before going about preparing lunch. Dom got up from the table. He didn't like that Mia was such a smart ass. She was always right and today it was irritating. He would go to the garage and work on a car. Maybe he could surprise Letty by stripping all the crap off the Veilside she'd won over the weekend, so it would be ready for her to work on when she got a moment. Their car tastes were so similar he thought he knew exactly what she would want to be removed. _That's a good idea._ He was on his way out of the house when his phone buzzed. It was Ayla. '_Busy tonight?'_ He wasn't busy, but he just wasn't in the mood. No tonight he would work on Letty's car and spend some time with Mia and the crew. Maybe have a movie night in. He sent a response _'can't busy', _closed the screen and main doors behind him and walked out of the house. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been almost 6 weeks since the "incident" as the crew was now referring to it. And things had gotten as close to normal as they could be considering the circumstances. Letty and Johnny were doing really well. Letty was happy. She spent the majority of her days in a really good mood. She was making good money at the races, her title of Queen of the Streets, bringing her all sorts of chump challengers. Letty and Dom had gotten back some of their old relationship. They had gone back to when they were kids. They spent more time together talking about the important stuff, the stuff that made them friends/family.

Dom's habits were changing. Ever since his encounter with Letty a few weeks ago, the normal diversions just didn't seem so appealing anymore. Don't get me wrong. He still partook in the races and the occasional girl but no where nearly as frequently as he used to. He tried not to be jealous of Letty and Johnny when he saw them together. They were doing well and had been together for a comfortable period of time now. They had little nuances and shared secret glances. He tried to be happy for her to her face but it still made him upset. It wasn't until 2 weeks after "the incident" that things really clicked into place for him. Dom spent days analyzing what happened between him and Letty. It was undeniable that he wanted to be with her physically, the attraction that he felt was blatant. But Letty wasn't one of those other girls, she had said it, and Dom knew it. She was….special. He found that during the day his mind would frequently jaunt to her. When she wasn't in the garage he found himself wondering what she could be doing, how she was feeling, if she was with Johnny. During his nights he found no respite from her either. She assaulted his dreams, with sultry teases. He threw his time and effort into other diversions, the garage was working like a well oiled machine, and the team was more together than they had been. All things considered, life was good.

Races had been slow lately and the crew was back to pulling jobs, which wasn't too unusual in the Fall and Winter. He had called the crew together today to discuss when and how they were going to pull the next job. There were truck shipments of high end electronics coming in today and they were going to boost them. They had done it before and it had gone very smoothly as well as making a pretty profit off of the resale. The only problem was that Tej and Roman had recently flown back to Miami so Dom was trying to figure out how to pull the job with less people. It would be a little more dangerous, and risky. "Naw man, it will be fine." Leon pitched in contradicting Dom's concerns. Leon was drinking a corona and was sitting at the kitchen table across from Dom. Jesse was on the couch, looking a little more apprehensive he said "I don't know Leon, I mean it's risky. The truck drivers are already pissed that we've hit them a few times." "Jesse is right, were going to have to his hard and fast to avoid their retaliation." Dom mumbled. "Don't be such a pussy Jesse," Vince said disdainfully. "We can do it the three of us just fine if you don't want to risk it." Vince said throwing popcorn at Jesse. "Uhm you mean four!" Letty piped up. "No way I'm missing out on a cut of this action." She lifted her beer and took another sip, getting comfortable on the couch. After a little more than an hour of arguing they had finally managed to nail down their plan of attack. They were going to hit the truck shipment while it was outside of the city on the highway this weekend. They had a week to get the cars checked, and in position.

The truck was in sight. "All right guys! LET'S GO!" Dom yelled into his walkie talkie. 3 black Hondas with dark tinted windows sprung into action. The cars zoomed up to the truck. Dom took his car to the front of the truck. Letty riding shot gun was in charge of the grappling hook launcher. Leon took his Honda to the left of the truck to ensure it went straight and Vince and Jesse posted up on the right. Letty was putting on her helmet, to provide anonymity. She pulled down the visor and clicked the grappling hook into place. She was ready stand up and get out of the sun roof hole when Dom stopped her with a touch on her leg. "Hey, be careful…" He said. "Don't worry about me papi!" she replied with a grin. She stood up through the sun roof and shot the grappling hook launcher through the passenger seat side of the windshield. The glass shattered and the hook caught like it was supposed to going straight through the passenger seat. She looked the cable to a contraption on her belt. "IM HOOKED!" she yelled to Dom. He shifted gears and maintained a steady speed as Letty clambered onto the top of the car, in an attempt to climb into the transport truck. But the driver was way ahead of them. He pulled out a sawed off shot gun and pulled the trigger, missing Letty by inches.

Dom heard the shot and thought he was going to have a heart attack. He lifted his walkie, "LETTY!" he screamed. It was too late, Letty was already in the truck. She disengaged the steel cable connecting her to Dom's car. The driver though wasn't going to have his truck stolen. He had heard of this mystery crew stealing others trucks and hauls. He took the shot gun and aimed it at the masked assailant. Letty ducked to the seat narrowly missing another shot. She was panting, her adrenaline pumping. Leon and Vince both saw what was happening. "Leon, V, you guys gotta get in there brothers!" dom yelled into the walkie. Leon pulled his Honda closer to the trunk in an attempt to distract the driver. Luckily it worked and he got the attention of the driver and his angry shot gun. The driver fired at Leon's car, barely missing it. "Holy Shit!" Dom heard Leon swore over the radios. Jesse pulled their Honda u p on the left. Vince pushed out the top of their sun roof, and climbed onto the top of the car. He used his own grappling hook to latch himself to the speeding mack truck. "GET ME CLOSER JESSE!" he yelled. Jesse swerved the car in an attempt to get closer and closer to the truck. But the truck swerved side to side causing the cable to get tangled around Vince's arm. He screamed out in pain and he was jerked from the Honda. He struggled against the side of the truck desperate to get the cable untangled. Another shot went off from the truck driver. _Letty! _"Vince, use the metal shrapnel to cut the cable!" Jesse was screaming to him. Vince continued to struggle with the cable until it finally came loose. He punched open the passenger side window, when he saw the driver was distracted by Leon's Honda on the other side. Dom's Honda was still up in front trying to control the speed of the truck driver.

"LETTY!" Vince yelled, she was in a scuffle with the driver, trying to get his gun away from him. He elbowed her, getting her in the jaw. He lip split and she began to bleed. She spat the blood at the driver who put his hand up over his face dropping the gun. Letty grabbed it and threw it toward Vince, who picked it up and threw it out the window. He climbed through the window into the passenger seat. Letty continued to struggle with the driver. He threw punch after punch at her. Her forehead had a gash that was bleeding out and obstructing her vision. She finally got in a solid enough punch to knock the driver out. She slid on top of him into his lap in an attempt to control the vehicle jamming her feet onto the break. Slowly the truck began to slow to a stop.

Dom stopped his Honda and raced to the truck. Leon and Jesse topped too throwing open his car door. They all ran toward the truck to the aid of Vince and Letty. Dom pried open the door. "Vince!" he cried out. Vince's arm was shredded at the bicep from the steel cable. He needed immediate medical attention. "Vince are you ok?" Jesse called to him from the road. "GUYS! I'M FINE….BUT LETTY!" he yelled back. Letty had gotten hit by the driver's shots. She was bleeding from the thigh, and from the shoulder. Dom leapt up to the driver's side of the car to see Letty covered in blood. "Shit! Letty!" he said moving to pull her into his arms and out of the truck. "Jess, Leon, grab what you can and load up. Take the last two Hondas. Vince, get in my car. We've gotta get you and Letty to a hospital." Jesse and Leon moved to the rear of the truck receiving the keys from Vince, throwing it open they began to load the merchandise into the Hondas. Dom pulled Letty into his arms, "Let…Let…talk to me." He whispered to her. "Dom….I think we botched this one." She said sarcastically. He carried her princess style over to the car, where Vince opened the back seat door. Dom gently laid her on the seat before sharing a look with Vince. He was concerned she would bleed out before he got her help. _ Dear God…please…._ He pleaded. Vince got in shotgun and Dom revved the engine speeding off back the way they came as fast as he could. Letty was going in and out of consciousness in the back seat. "Hold on Letty." Dom mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

She could hear yelling around her. Everything was foggy. Dom she could hear Dom's voice. He was yelling at someone. _ Stop yelling, it's not going to help._ She tried to say. It felt like she was speaking but no one made to stop the yelling. "Hang in there Letty! You're going to be ok." _ I told you not to worry about me papi, I'm fine!_ There was no reaction. Her eyes were opened and she saw bright lights, before everything went black again.

"OH MY GOD DOM!" Mia screamed at him! He gave her a look to lower her voice. "Is she ok?" Mia said, in hushed tones. "She took 2 shots from a pretty large bullet, and she had some serious external cuts. She bruised some internal organs from her fight with the driver." Dom replied quietly. _ Am I hurt? Tell me what going on!_ Letty screamed internally. No one could hear her. _ Dom! Mia! Im fine! _ She tried one more time before blackness once again engulfed her.

"D, man I'm nervous." Leon mumbled. He was standing next to Dom who was sitting by Letty's bedside. He hadn't left her side for three days. He went home Letty's fourth day in the hospital only because Mia had come and forced him to go home and change. "She's been out of a week already man." Dom knew how long she had been out. He had been here every day since by her bedside praying that she would wake up the same Letty that had gone to sleep. "I know man, I know." He ran his hand over his face in frustration. He grabbed her hand. "I'm going go back now ok?" Dom nodded at Leon, he was super grateful that Vince, Jesse and Leon were working overtime to make sure the garage kept functioning. They had made enough money in the heist to take a few days off but the neighborhood relied on their service and the garage had never let anyone down while his dad owned it and he would be damned if he let anyone down. "Thank's Bro, let me know if you need anything." Leon leaned forward to kiss Letty on the forehead before he walked out of the hospital room. "Letty…baby girl…you're worrying every one. You've got to wake up." He whispered stroking her hair with his right hand. Letty's eyes twitched under her eyelids, but other than that….no response.

It was 1am. Just Dom and Letty. Mia had stopped by earlier to bring him by a change of clothes and some food. Dom was beside himself with worry. "How many more days Letty?" He sighed. He had called Johnny when she got into the hospital, and he had come by when the crew wasn't around. He had met Dom in the hallway one of the evenings he visited and yelled. He was angry at Dom. _"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!"Johnny had yelled at him._ He never meant for Letty to get hurt. This is what they did. This was what the crew did. It was just a job, which got messy. But Letty had paid the price and it was killing him inside. Johnny didn't come to visit too often, mostly because he was angry. He was in pain, his girlfriend lie battered and bruised in the hospital in an aftermath of boosting a transport truck. He was upset that Letty could do something so dangerous and angry Dom had let her. But this was Letty's life. Dom knew that and he knew there was no way Letty was going to let them do it without her. And as such he refused to leave her side until she woke up and he could apologize. He couldn't imagine life without Letty. She was the glue that kept the crew together. He was a light in her day…. He shook his head. He couldn't think that way. No. Letty was strong, she will wake up when she is ready, and he would stay by her side offering her silent support until she was.

Letty felt groggy, and she hurt. She was sore all over. She didn't know where she was eiher. Her eyes were misty, and her head was hazy. She was dying of thirst. She tried to sit up and realized she was hooked up to several machines, and had an IV in her arm. _The hospital…._ She thought, remembering the events of last night. She had a white patch wrapped around her shoulder. She lifted her hand and felt fresh stitches above he eyebrow. She looked down at her hands as she made her first attempt to sit up. Her hand was covered in yellowish blue bruises. She sat up gingerly and looked around the room. Vince was sitting in a chair his arm in a sling, snoring softly. And there staring out the window was Dom with his hands behind his back. He looked tense. "Duuu…." She struggled, "Dom!" she coughed out. He spun around his eyes wide. "Oh thank god!" he exhaled rushing to her side. He took her non bruised hand gingerly between his hands. "How are you feeling pretty girl?" he whispered to her. "Waaater…" she coughed out. Dom stood and walked to the other side of her bed and took the pitcher off of a small mobile table and poured her a glass of water. She reached for the glass, wincing as she stretched her shoulder in a direction it didn't want to go. Drinking the water through a straw she felt immediate relief in her dry, burning throat.

"What happened?" She asked. Her throat was scratchy and still a little sore which made her voice come out deeper than normal and husky. "Jesse and Leon got the merchandise; they unloaded it last week for about 260k." "Wait…last week?" she interrupted. "Letty, you were shot twice and almost bled out. You've been here for about 10 days. They had to give you a blood transfusion…. We, we were afraid you weren't going to make it." It was then that Mia walked through the door with Brian in tow. "LETTY! Oh my god!" she cried out and rushed to the bed. "AHHHHH!" Letty cried out as Mia squeezed her to hard. "Sorry, sorry, " Mia stuttered tears in her eyes. "I'll uhm, go get some coffee, ok?" Dom said awkwardly. He gave Vince a slap on the shoulder to wake him up and nodded toward the door. Vince stood and stretched. "Hey you!" he smiled toward Letty. "We thought….well it doesn't matter what we though. Its good to see you girl." Vince followed Dom out of the room, leaving Letty and Brian to enjoy their visit.

"Letty, we really thought the worst of you there." Brian said with a small smile. "I…I don't understand." Letty felt such confusion. Where had Dom gone? Why did he leave? "Where'd Dom go?" She coughed. "He just wanted to give us a minute to talk that's all. He….He hasn't left your side for more than an hour or two since you were admitted." Mia said. _ Dom sat by my side for 10 days? Did he also think I was going to die? _Mia took Dom's chair next to Letty's bed. Her eyes were shinny with glad tears. "Letty we thought you were going to die. You had to get a blood transfusion, it was serious. You lost so much blood. I thought….I thought….." Mia was crying now. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hey, don't cry Mi. Im here, Im fine, Im awake now." Letty tried to comfort her.

A nurse came into the room followed by Dom and Vince. "I'm glad to see that your awake and talking. If you guys wouldn't mind leaving Letty in my hands I need to give her some tests." The group of visitors walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind them. Mia turned towards Dom and threw herself into his arms. "Oh thank god she's alright!" she cried. Dom held his little sister tightly, trying to provide as much comfort as he could. At the end of the hallway Johnny Tran walked toward Letty's hospital room. He came across Dom and Mia as well as Vince, and Brian. Mia was crying and Johnny thought the worst. He meandered up to the group determined; he steeled himself for bad news.

"What's happened?" He asked, nervously. Mia pulled from Dom's arms and turned to Johnny a smile on her face. "She's awake, and she seems to be herself! There are doctors in there running some tests now." Johnny sighed audibly. "I'm going to go in there when they let us….would you mind giving us some time to talk." He asked. They looked at each other apprehensive, whatever it was he had to say it didn't feel good. The doctors exited the room, with rather cheerful dispositions. "She's doing very well, she's healing nicely but were going to keep her here for a few more days so that we can monitor her a little longer." Mia followed the nurse to fill out paperwork and to discuss what Letty would need when she was eventually allowed home. Johnny opened the door to Letty's hospital room. She was a mess, but at least she was awake. "Johnny!" she said, her voice scratchy. It was a relief to hear her voice. She seemed fine except for the stitches on her face and the large bruising covering the lower half of the right side of her face and her hands. But he knew she had sprained some ribs, and was going to be in the sling for a while. Just seeing her bruises made him angry. He walked over to her and kissed her on an unaffected part of her forehead.

"Letty…." He began, his voice soft. "What were you thinking!" he exclaimed pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to her bedside. "What….?" She was so confused. "You almost died, when they brought you here you were bleeding out. Letty! God, I don't even know what I am feeling right now. I am overjoyed that you're alive but I can't let you keep doing things like this. I don't want to get a phone call one morning or worse have Vince stop by to tell me you've died!" He exclaimed. He was having a hard time trying to control his emotions. "You want me to stop this?" She said quietly. "You want me to stop pulling jobs and running with my crew?" Johnny let out a deep sigh…. "Yes, Letty. Stop doing this. I can provide for you, you know that. You make good money racing you don't need to pull jobs too." Letty was boiling. "Johnny! This is my life! You knew that when we started this…." It doesn't matter that I almost died. Because I didn't .I am alive. Ride or die Johnny, I am alive another day to ride." Johnny stood up and started to pace around the room. "Letty….I don't think I can be with you if you're going to continue to risk you life like this. Im trying to get out of this life, I'm trying to move the family business to the straight and narrow. I don't want to constantly be worrying about whether or not you're alive." Letty took a deep breath, she really liked Johnny, but this was her life.

"Then I guess we've got to break up…" She let the statement hand in the air. "I guess we do." Johnny took the baited statement. They made eye contact. Letty smiled at him. "Hey, we knew when we started our sex fling in the summer it was going to be difficult to maintain long term. And we knew when we started dating that it would be complicated." Johnny looked down at his hands and then back to Letty. He knew this break up was going to hurt her. He knew she was growing attached to him and their relationship. But he couldn't bare to watch her put herself in danger or watch her die. He walked over to her and gave her another kiss on the forehead. She stopped him and pulled him on the neck, bringing his lips to her for one last kiss. It was bittersweet. Johnny righted himself and made his way to the door. He put his hand on the door handle. "See you around Letty. I'm sure we will run into each other in the future. If you ever get out of this line of work….you know where to find me. And I'll be waiting." He winked and opened the door, walking out and shutting it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, again I want to say thank you for the reviews, please keep it up. I've had some that help point out plot holes and some detail issues. But also there are some that think the story has been jumping around a bit, or moving too quickly. If you think that I need to know that as well to help smooth the story out and slow it down say it. I really appreciate it and happy reading. Also, there was a guest reviews, and a couple PM that said maybe this would be a wake-up call for Letty and the crew…but if we look at experience [i.e. the movies] we know that it wasn't. If anything, they went harder and bigger. But I hear ya and I am trying.**

A few days later Letty was already feeling better. She was off the heavy painkillers and felt her energy returning. As a result she was getting restless. She was bored out of her mind. All she had to do was watch television and read car junkie magazines. She knew the rest of her crew was off conducting business and trying to go back to life as usual. But she couldn't. She was stuck in this hospital, and she knew she needed to get out of here sooner or later. She wanted to go back to her apartment, what if Tooley was there tearing through her couch cushions? And the sooner she got out of the hospital the sooner she could jump start her life. Dom had been hovering, and with Johnny having this whole stick up his butt "I don't like you doing dangerous things" thing going on, she was wanting some time alone in her own space to think. And the hospital was not her idea for her own space.

"Hi Mrs. Ortiz, How are we feeling today?" Letty rolled her eyes as a too chipper nurse walked in. "When can I leave this place?" she asked. "Looks like you're feeling better, feisty as ever." The nurse said pleasantly. "She's always like that." A voice grumbled from the door. Dom stood in the doorway. Loose fitting jeans hung low on his hips. He wore a black leather jacket, exposing a black t-shirt, and his trademark heavy duty work boots. Letty rolled her eyes again. Dom leaned leisurely against the door as he watched the nurse poke and prod Letty and check her vitals. "Alright Letty, I think we can let you go tomorrow but you will need to come in for checkups and to get some stitches out ok?" Letty simply nodded staring at Dom in the doorway. Dom moved further into the room, clearing the doorway so the nurse could exit. She closed the door on her way out giving them some privacy. "What's up Dom…you gotta stop babysitting me man. I'm good." He knew Letty was lying, her arm could be falling off and she would still tell you she was fine. She's so full of shit. He chuckled to himself.

"I'm just here to see how you feel." He grumbled. "I worry about you." She shrugged. "Also…I haven't seen Johnny around lately. He hasn't been to visit in a few days, that's normal but he always sends a goon to the house to see what your status is, and no one has been to the house…" Letty looked out the window. "He….we…We broke up. He doesn't like thinking about me almost dying. He doesn't like me putting my life in danger." She mumbled. Dom walked closer to her and sat down at the end of her bed. "Maybe, he's got a point Letty?" he was fiddling with the blanket on her bed. "What!" Letty was shocked. He can't be serious. "I'm just saying, you could have died. Maybe Johnny is right and you should think about this. Maybe it's time that you get out of this life, Johnny seems to really like you." He stood and put his hands in his pockets walking towards the window, his back to her. "You could settle down, have kids, move out of this city even." Letty's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Not you too…. Dom we're in this together. We always have been. You, me and the crew. I'm not going anywhere!"

Dom was in disbelief. He was just astonished at Letty's faith in the crew, and determination to be with the crew….with him if he stretched it. She was just so strong and caring and he didn't know how he hadn't seen her this way before. Even though she was bruised and battered she was still gorgeous. She interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Dom, We've known each other since we were kids. I was there when you beat that guy senseless and almost killed him. I was there when you went to jail. I was there when your dad died and god dammit I will be there for everything else!" He wiped his hands over his face. He just felt overwhelmed. He just wanted her to be happy. And if leaving the crew was what was best for her, he needed to put the idea into her head. _It was the right thing to do right?_ He knew Letty was ride or die. But he really didn't want her to die. He knew she had been there for him and the family since she was young. He had taken her for granted when she was younger. He felt she was always in the way at the garage, taking his dad's attention. She was Mia's plaything. But as he got older, he noticed that Letty was growing too, and in ways he began to appreciate. She filled out in all the right places, but by then Dom was a big man on campus and was getting more tail than he could possibly manage. So instead of perusing her, he pushed Letty off to the side, ignoring the attraction he had for her and putting her in the "friendship" box. He was realizing now, standing in this hospital room with a broken Letty behind him, that he had never removed her from that particular position in his life. And if he wasn't able to, Letty deserved someone or something that could be more than that. She deserved someone's full attention, their 100%, what he hadn't been giving her since she was 14. Johnny had been that person and this heist has ruined that for Letty.

Dom still couldn't look at her. His back was toward her and it frustrated Letty. She pulled one of the pillows out from behind her and threw it at him. "Look at me!" he turned slowly picking up the pillow off the floor and walking back to her. He replaced the pillow behind her back. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and stepped a comfortable distance away. His eyes were sad. It was hurting Letty. He was serious, did he realize that what he was implying was hurting her? "Dom… don't say you want me to leave. Don't say it ever again. It hurts that you don't want me around." She lowered her voice. She was filled with emotion. "That's not what I am saying. I'm just saying that you should really think it over."

"Dom this is not the first time I've been injured and I'm sure it's not going to be the last ok…" she reached her good arm out for him. He took her hand between both of hers and sat on a chair next to the bed. "Just take some time to think about it ok. Like really think about it. We won't be pulling any more jobs for now. Vince needs time to heal, and you need to think about…what it is you really want." Dom stood up and walked towards the door. He turned before leaving and said, "Mia wants you to stay at the house when you're released….While you recover." He added. "She's set up the guest room to be as comfortable as possible, you know Mia." He didn't wait for Letty to protest and left the room. Letty sat there alone irritated at what both Dom and Johnny had proposed. Dom left the hospital and headed straight to the parking garage. He wanted to work on their cars. He needed some more time to think. Or maybe he would go and talk to Johnny, he owed him an apology, and perhaps he could ease the tension between him and Letty. Taking a deep breath he put the car in gear. He was pulling out as a police car pulled in. 

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Come in!" called Letty. The hospital door opened to reveal two uniformed officers and a detective. "Hello Mrs. Ortiz, I see that you're feeling better." Letty tensed. "To what do I owe the pleasure officer?" "Well you see ma'am, we were alerted when you entered the hospital with 2 gunshot wounds and we are obligated to follow up now that you are healthy enough to talk to us. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update. It was Superbowl weekend and I happen to be in phoenix. So there was no way I wasn't going to get my party on. Also I am taking a class, and it is finishing up so I am preparing for my assessment exam at the end of this week. Nevertheless I also needed time to refocus my story. I hope you guys like this chapter [I am sorry it's short], and the ones to come.**

The police were investigating the truck heist. After the heist they had sold the merchandise. A portion of the money was split between the entire crew, and some needless to say went to pay Letty and Vince's hospital fees. But there was a reason that they risked everything to pull the heist. Dom was in over his head; sure he was making money but not enough to pay for everything. Letty was making good money but he didn't want her to feel obligated to help out. He wanted Mia to go to college, and he needed to keep the garage up and running and in good condition. Plus there was the house; he was trying to pay off the last of the mortgage. The heists just seemed like the perfect solution. They could easily boost the trucks, they would bootleg the merchandise and he could take the money and put it into the important things. Mia doesn't know that is what he had been using the money for. She was used to him telling her to not ask questions. But this time, they had gone too far. He had gotten too cocky about the whole process. He knew they were short in the crew, and he also had known that it would be more dangerous and that the transporters were catching on, but he encouraged his crew and went along with it anyway. He sighed, and continued pacing. He was going to wear a hole in the floor.

Dom was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. There was a light sheen of sweat across his brow. He hadn't been into the garage in about a week. He barely left his room. Mia was concerned, and she had tried tirelessly to get him to talk to her, but he just couldn't... He knew Mia was waiting for him downstairs to come out but he couldn't. Not until he came up with a solution. Letty had called him as soon as she could to tell him that the police had been in to question her. She had faked 'partial amnesia' to the cops giving away as little as she could without being accused of hindering the investigation. They allowed her to stay in the hospital to recover, but Letty called Vince to come pick her up as soon as the nurse okayed her and left. She was now sleeping down the hall in her room. The room was always hers, the room that Mia had made more comfortable while she was in the hospital. He was worried. He was worried about Letty, He worried about Mia, and he worried about Vince, Leon and Jesse. He was the common denominator. Dom knew it. He held the family together but when they got into messes he was normally the common dominator then as well. After days of pacing and contemplation alone, he knew what needed to be done. He was just…..afraid to do it. Or more accurately afraid to vocalize what he had decided to do. But before he did anything he was going to settle things. He needed to sort out his feelings. He needed to talk to Letty.

Dom left his bedroom and walked down the hallway on the balls of his feet careful not to alert Mia he was out of his room. He wasn't ready for the bombardment of emotion he was sure to get from her. He carefully moved around the creaky floorboards to the door at the end of the hall. Letty's _room._ Letty was behind this door. Dare he knock, and if she answered dare he go in? She and Johnny had been in contact since their altercation at the hospital, but he hadn't heard any rumors of them getting back together. Letty was too stubborn. But then again, what did he know, he hadn't been anywhere in days. They needed to talk. The days he had spent in isolation had also given him some clarity. He had evaluated his feelings for Letty, or at least he told himself he had. They needed to talk. He wanted to talk through these feelings with her. It felt like time stood still in front of that door. _Come on man, this needs to happen. DON'T BE A PUSSY!_ He lifted his hand to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath he let it softly hit the door. _Here goes nothing._ He said to himself as he heard shuffles on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

He knocked only once. It was awkward he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to do it again. He was nervous enough as it was. Letty was somehow in tuned to him. She heard the knock, and somewhere in the back of her head she knew it would be Dom at her door. She rolled off her queen sized bed. It was very comfortable and she found that she spent a large portion of her time recovering either in or on top of her bed….even with the soft lilac everywhere curtsey of Mia of course. But she found the room as a whole just as relaxing as Mia said it would be, and she was supremely grateful that Mia had put in so much effort for her. "Just a minute!" she called out. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. Letty walked to the end of the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt off the end pulling it over her head, struggling a little putting her still recovering body into uncomfortable angles. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey…" Dom mumbled. He looked at her, she was still recovering. _Today she looked more like his Letty. _ His Letty where did that thought come from? He shook his head attempting the clear it. "Hey you, come on in. Any longer out here and Mia will pounce on you…" Letty grabbed his bicep pulling him into the room and quietly closing the door behind him. Dom had not really been in Letty's room since she had come back. He had spent that time thinking. He was surprised to find it was mostly…purple. Light purple. The bed spread was lilac with gray and black cutting through it creating large squares and rectangles. Mia had even painted one of the walls purple with two black racing stripes running across the wall horizontally. The bed was smothered in Pillows of varying styles and sizes, all congruent with the color scheme. On the bedside table was a pile of books Letty was currently reading. Varying genres: cars, racing, romance, thriller and some magazines. He was curious as to what she thought about her books. Which she loved, which she hated, and what else she had read. On the wall with the door in 5 medium sized square frames were pictures of them all, pictures of Letty from childhood with Mia, some with him and Vince. There were clothes in small piles on the floor and even more clothes 'bleeding' out from under the door of the closet. "Uh…." He said looking around and walking towards the picture wall as Letty scrambled to kick some clothes out of his way. "Yeah I know I know, but I like it. I'm growing on it." They shared a smile before Letty moved away from him further into the room and back to her bed. She climbed onto it and got comfortable on the many pillows. "What do you want Dom?" She whispered.

Dom walked over to the bed and sat on the end crossing his legs, and facing her. "We need to talk about some things." He mumbled his voice deep and resonant. "I have been thinking a lot, and there are some things I need to do." Dom fiddled with his pants. "Letty I… You…." Dom exhaled.

"Dom….what are you trying to say. This is me. I know you, you can tell me anything." Dom leaned forward on the bed closing the distance between them. He was inches from her face, causing Letty to intake air sharply. His eyes mesmerized by her lips. They looked delectable. He reached out to gently grasp her chin, keeping her face close to his. "Letty, I've been thinking about doing this for days….. weeks….. months….. if I am completely honest with myself, maybe even years." He leaned closer still, until he was a hairs breath away from Letty's lips.

She was holding her breath in anticipation. They both sat there in silence for moments as time passed. Slowly, carefully, Dom leaned forward and made the connection. Their lips touched, tenderly at first. Her lips were so soft, unbelievably so. This kiss, this, their first real kiss was everything Dom had ever imagined it would feel like. He moved his fingers from her chin to clasp her behind the neck bringing her deeper into the kiss. He tried to be gentle with her. His emotions were overcoming him. "Letty" he breathed. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arm around his neck and dragging her down and leaned back on the bed not breaking contact with his lips. He followed her lead without any hesitation. He slid along the length of her body. She was driving him crazy. Letty's hands were under Dom's shirt and her fingers memorizing his taunt back muscles and his narrow waist. But Dom was doing some exploration of his own. He had his hands on Letty's hips, he tightly gripped her slipping his hand underneath the sweatshirt she had on. The skin along her waist was warm to the touch, and the softest thing he had ever felt. He nipped at her earlobes and the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to arch her back off the bed.

Letty let out a soft moan and complied with his insistence. His lips were rough and his mouth was doing things to her body that she was unprepared for. Her heart was racing, and the air around her felt like it was cackling with electricity. She opened her legs to him, and he nestled between them, using his thighs to keep her open to him. She could feel him getting harder in his jeans. She realized that there was very little fabric between her sex and him. She clenched her stomach trying to control her need. "Dom," she said breathily, her hands around his neck. Immediately he began to pull back misinterpreting her desire. "Letty, Im sorry I don't want to…" breathing heavily he moving away from her practically leaping off the bed and standing beside it shifting awkwardly and adjusting himself. Letty got off the bed too standing. He took a step away from her, putting too much space between them. "No" whispered Letty. She reached out and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulled him back to her with a sharp tug. Dom was caught unprepared and with all of his weight on his heels. He stumbled forward wrapping his arms around Letty to steady himself. His hands settled around Letty's waist and despite himself he couldn't resist the urge and tenderly pulled her even closer to him. He tucked her into his chest and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Inhaling he reveled in a scent that was purely Letty.

"Don't run from me Dom." Letty whispered into his chest. "You came here to say something. We don't know what we are doing and we need to talk. Tell me what it is. Talk to me Dom." She nuzzled into his chest. He was warm. She felt …She felt safe here. It was different with Johnny. Whenever Johnny held her she had felt content. But with Dom she felt like the outside world would have to beat him away to get at her.

"Let…let me hold you." He mumbled into her hair. He would hold her until the world collapsed at his feet if he could. His kiss with Letty had left his brain on fire. He had not intended to kiss her so thoroughly. He just wanted a touch of her lips, to know what it would be like. What she tasted like. If her flavor was like her personality both sweet and spicy. But he was misled. The Letty he had expected to kiss was overshadowed by the Letty who let Dom kiss her. She was all sugar, like honey on his tongue. Gentle and giving, he could kiss her forever and never tire of that taste. Having her in his arms made his heart clench. And the fact that she had almost died stabbed at him inside. He knew he had to go through with his plan. He couldn't be the cause of her pain. But before anything else he needed to tell her what he came to say. "Letty….I'm in love you. He mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

Letty was shocked. She couldn't breathe. She was dreaming. "Dom…Dom what ….What did you just say?" She turned further into him. She was afraid she was dreaming, this had to be a dream. His warm arms wrapped around her were a ruse. "I, Dominic Toretto love you Leticia Oritz." "Dom you can't be serious…." She pushed him away. "You don't love me…. You can't love me Dom I'm not…I'm not you're type. God do you know how I used to long to hear you say those words to me? About me?" She huffed. She was flustered. She thought this was just going to be about sex. Or who knows the truck heist, the police anything but this. "Dom I'm not a conquest… don't say those words If you don't mean them!"

"Letty all I think about is you. All I can think about it you. You control me and you don't even realize it. I think….I think I have always loved you. Letty…." He sighed and sat back down on the bed's edge. "I'm not good enough for you. I'm not Johnny; I can't be good enough for you. I will never be on the right side of the law; and I've got gasoline in my blood." He ran his hands over his thighs not looking at her. "Letty you're a catch, any guy would be beyond lucky to have you. You're smart, and funny, and know your way around an engine, you can handle yourself and Johnny was a great guy….but that's a problem for me: Because I want you too. And no one will ever be good enough for you, no one will ever love you like I will…" Letty slowly walked over to him. "Dom, look at me." She whispered. But he couldn't. He was too embarrassed. Letty lowered herself to the ground and kneeled in between his legs. Clasping his hands with one of hers and using the other to lift his face to see hers. "All I think about these days is the two of us together. How amazing it would be just the two of us," Dom whispered, their eyes locked.

"Then ask me." Letty said softly. Dom looked at her confused. Her eyes shone slightly with the beginnings of tears. "Ask me to be yours Dom. Tell me like you mean it."Her lower lip trembled. Dom slid one of his hands out from between hers and stroked his thumb over her soft pink lips. "Letty…." He said hesitantly. Letty couldn't believe what was happening now. She had given up on Dom. She had gone her own way and tried to do her own thing. But Dom was a magnet and she always felt him. And now here he was pledging his heart out to her….for her! She needed him to tell her again. "Say it Dom…and I'm yours." She said her eyes wide. "Letty…. Will you be with me? Make me whole again….please." He whispered. Letty bit her lower lip "yes" she whispered pulling Dom's lips to hers. He lifted her under her armpits and pulled her up to straddle his lap.

Unlike the first kiss this one was more urgent. He needed as much of Letty as he could get. There just wasn't enough of her to touch. He pulled her hair from is bun and let it cascade down her back. Dom tangled his fingers in her hair in awe of its softness. He urged her lips apart his tongue to explore her even deeper. She was so sweet. He softly stroked the exposed skin at her waist, causing her shirt to move upwards inch by inch. Letty moaned and it was beautiful. He wanted to hear that sound again. He would do anything to hear that sound again. He nibbled Letty's neck and she cried out. She was sensitive there. He smiled against her neck continuing his assault.

Letty's head was buzzing. She couldn't concentrate. She just wanted more; whatever it was that he was doing she needed more of it. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel his hard body underneath. She knew Dom was cut, she had seen it on more than one occasion. But now she wanted to touch it. Now it was hers…all hers. She ran her palms slowly down to the hem of his shirt and grabbed it. "Dom" she sighed, pulling away from him, she tugged she shirt up his torso and over his head exposing his glorious chest. She tucked her hair behind her ears before leaning forward and placing kisses down the expanse of his chest. Dom sharply inhaled. It had never felt like this before: sex. Not with any other girl did he feel completely enraptured by it. He watched her lovingly explore his body before he got impatient.

"Letty….take off your shirt." He growled his pupils dilated. She could feel him hardening beneath her. Letty slid off his lap seductively and stood in front of him. She slowly stripped off her shirt revealing a black sports bra. Then she turned around, back to Dom and bent over. Slowly peeling off the boxers she was wearing. Black cheeky boy shorts greeted Dom. Letty's pudgy ass cheeks peaking out of them to say hello. He stopped breathing. She was extraordinary. "God you're beautiful…" Letty turned over her shoulder to smile at him before slowly turning around. She knelt between his knees again. Maintain eye contact she reached for Dom's pants button. She bit the inside of her cheek while she separated the button from its hole and slowly pulled the fabric down Dom's bronzed legs. She licked her lips subconsciously when confronted with his black boxers conceal a large, rather hard bit of Dom. Dom groaned again watching Letty. She was going to be the death of him. When she pulled the band of the boxers down, his member eagerly sprang forward. "Now I know why you're beating away those girls with a stick…" she mumbled. Dom was large, and he knew it a solid 10 inches and thick around too. He watched in anticipation as Letty leaned forward and exhaled warm air right on his head. He bit his lips to silence his response. Gently she lowered her head to take him in her mouth. _ Perfection_ was all Dom could think. He rarely got a good blowjob from all those girls he slept with. But Letty was a cut above the rest, it's like she knew what he wanted psychically. She varied her pressure, hummed, and her mouth was constantly moist and warm, if she didn't stop he was going to cum right here. "Letty…." He said through gritted teeth. But she didn't stop. Letty was determined to see him come undone by her. "LETTY!" he cried his hands fisted in her hair, as he came into her mouth. He blacked out her came so hard. When he finally came to her was seeing spots, his hands still full of her hair.

She slowly pulled her lips off of his hyper sensitive dick, using her tongue to lick the head. "God Damn, Letty." he said breathlessly. He pulled her up towards him and kissed her, tasting both her and remnants of his seed. _ I love this woman, and I must show her how much._ He stood up with Letty in his arms, and turning set her down on the bed. "Take off your underwear Letty; I can't wait for you any longer." Dom Growled. "Take them off for me…"Letty replied seductively. Dom slowly reached his hands too her, and began to peel her sports bra off. _She is still healing,_ he reminded himself to be gentle with her, when his instinct was telling him to rip her bra from her body.

"Hurry Dom."

"There's plenty of time for speed baby, but tonight I want to get to know your body." Dom replied. Letty shivered in anticipation. He peeled her sports bra over her head slowly. A cheeky grin came to his face as her C breasts giggled free. They were perky and round and beautiful. Next came her underwear. He rested his head on her torso as he slid them down her thighs. Letty wasn't clean shaven but she was trimmed and maintained. _ God is this woman sexy…_ he mused to himself. He helped her step out of her underwear as she stood on the bed and literally threw them across the room. Letty giggled. It was like wind chimes. Pure and innocent. "You don't do that enough…" he growled his head inches from her breasts. "Don't do what?" she said smiling and stroking his head which was nestled against her bosom. "Giggle." he murmured. "It's a beautiful sound; I like it when you giggle."

Letty didn't respond. She had no words. She didn't know this Dom, well she did but he was more than she could have ever imagined. He was more Dom. That doesn't make any sense. But Letty knew Dom. She knew him because they used to talk about everything. She knew Dom had a sensitive side, one that he hid under oil grease and testosterone but this Dom was… was…. "oh!" she gasped as Dom's finger made contact with her nipples. He was softly fondling her breasts and teasing her nipples. She was really sensitive there. "MMMMMMHHHHh!" she hummed as his tongue assaulted her nipples. "Let's lie you down baby, and see if I can do for you what you just did for me."

"Dom! OH!" It was the sweetest sound Dom had ever heard. He smiled his mouth wrapped around her nipple. He had dreamed it, every virile male at the races had dreamt of hearing a naked and willing Letty scream their name in ecstasy. But it was his name on her lips. Her breasts were so sensitive; he has spent 30 minutes on them alone. He had the rest of time to get to know the rest of her body. He never planned on letting Letty go. NEVER. "Dom….please…..!" she begged breathlessly. Feeling lenient he moved his sweet torture down her body. Every crevasse of her needed to be explored. Plus he was rather large, he wanted her to be thoroughly ready for him. "I want to hear you come Letty…" he whispered with a mischievous grin whilst spreading her thighs. The only response he got was a whimper from Letty. He ran his fingers over her. She was already so wet and ready for him. Her sex was weeping. _ Gently Dom, gently_ he chided himself as he lowered his mouth to her sex.

The minute his tongue touched her she came undone. She had never had a reaction like this before. Not with Johnny, not with anybody. Dom made her body feel as if it was on fire. Everywhere he went he lingered. Every touch on her body was left tingling and wanting more. He played her body like a well tuned instrument, like it was his body and not hers. She closed her eyes concentrating on the pleasure he was giving her. God he was being so tender and gentle as well. She never imagined this side of Dom. She was so close to her precipice. She was going to cum so hard. "Dom….."she gasped as he added his fingers to the equation. "Dom!"She whimpered. "Don't worry Letty," he mumbled, "Jump over the edge baby, I promise to catch you every time." Letty arched her back and grabbed the rumpled sheets beneath her. Her breath quickened, "that's right baby…" Dom reach up to weave his fingers with hers and watched as Letty came undone around him. Letty saw stars, explosions….she didn't know what she was seeing. She had never cum that hard before in her life. Everything was different with Dom.

"I need you." She said, her voice low and husky. Dom had given her some time to recover. Watching her come undone was the most beautiful and exhilarating thing he had ever seen. And now she said she needed him. She needed him? He needed her! Without her he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Letty…are you sure you're ready?" "Dom….I need you." She whispered again. Dom groaned. How could Letty look so innocent and sexy at the same time? He dark curls were tossed and her legs were spread open just enough to give him a glimpse of her bubblegum pink pussy. "You take my breath away." He murmured to her as he stalked up her body. He felt like a lion getting ready to devour his ever so willing prey. "I want to feel you inside of me…" He reached down and stroked her once more, causing her to bite her lower lip. She was soaking to the touch, that orgasm had made her perfect for him.

"Im pretty big Letty baby." He said leaning his forehead down to touch hers. "I can take you." She whispered. He aligned himself with her entrance, he was nervous. It had never really mattered before. But Letty….god Letty deserved everything, deserved perfection, utter bliss. He pushed forward. His head encountering some resistance from her body as it stretched to accommodate him. "Ohhh oooh!" Letty Moaned. "Am I hurting you?" Dom stopped immediately worried, "No…keep going." This time he gave a quick thrust and seated himself firmly inside her. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly. She felt perfect. "Your perfection…" he mumbled. That's when she started to move beneath him, rotating her hips into a circle squeezing her kegel muscles around his dick. He thought he would pass out from the pleasure. He slowly pulled all the way out and then thrust into her, watching her gasp. Her eyes shone. _ Gently Dom gently_ he reminded himself again. He would be torturously slow if he had to.

He was treating her like fine China. Slowly he made love to her and tenderly. He filled her entirely, she felt Dom in places she had never felt another man. She was so full of him, and she felt great. This wasn't simply physical, like her relationship with Johnny has started out and it was a rough and tumble it was sensual and beautiful and romantic. They were making love.

Hours passed, and the two of them were still in bed. Tangled between the sheets. Dom had his arm wrapped around a very nude, very sated Letty. He loved this. He would spend every night with Letty just like this if he could. He had to make some decision….a voice was nagging him in the back of his head. _What about my plan_. "This changes everything doesn't it?" Letty mumbled into his chest. He hadn't realized she was awake. He maneuvers her so that she can look up at him, and he kisses her. _ I vow to kiss her every day for the rest of my life._ "It doesn't have to. We can keep this between us…if you want." Dom whispered into her hair. _ As long as you're mine I don't care who knows…_ "Dom I just, I'm being careful with my heart."

"Letty, I love you. I would never do anything to intentionally break your heart. I love you." He pulled her closer to him, trying to hug out all her doubts.

"Dom…." Letty began to protest being squeezed to tightly.

"Love. You." He repeated. "Let me show you how much," he said moving his mouth down her body and spreading her thighs. "DOM!"Letty cried out in ecstasy as he found her womanhood for the 6th time [at least] that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Letty awoke the next morning with Dom nuzzled against her and she smiled. _He…he loves me._ She grinned to herself. He was so tender and gentle with her during their night of passion. She couldn't believe it. She was so happy, and sexually sated in a way she had never been before. She wasn't ready to leave the bed. She was content to just stay where she was, and in fact snuggled her body even closer to Dom's if that was physically possible. Her life was a mess, Johnny was not really talking to her, and he was still upset about the whole almost dying thing. And since their little spat at the hospital she had not tried to make amends as thoroughly as she should have. And there was the police. They were sniffing around; it was only a matter of time before they would come to Dom. _Dom. _She didn't want to see him go back to jail. Mia wouldn't be able to handle it. She barely got Mia through it the first time. Everything was messed up and she didn't know how to set things to rights and still keep her present elation. She sighed to herself. The same Dom who freaked when he realized they had been having unprotected sex. She had an insert, and had gotten a new one earlier in the year so it was at its most potent. Remembering watching him have his little freak made Letty chuckle and in doing so waking Dom.

"Good morning beautiful." He growled. He hadn't ever had sex that good. Well unless he counts the time he lost his virginity to Kimberly Martin in the 9th grade, but that was his first time in a pussy so that doesn't count. Now he was a man, and Letty….Letty was every bit, most definitively a _woman_. Her naked back was still pressed against his front. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and that she has elected to give herself to him. He stroked his fingers over her collar bone, down her neck and then back up to her chin, turning her head to meet his. She was smooth to the touch, and still warm from sleep. They shared a tender kiss, before Letty made it more insistent. She rolled onto her back pulled Dom on top of her. He used his knee to spread open her willing thighs. He reached down between them…she was already wet and ready for him. "Yes, it does seem to be a good morning…"Letty replied, feeling his morning wood beneath her she gyrated her hips to focus his attention. "Try to be quiet this time…" he teased with a grin as he thrust into her. "OH!" Letty cried out earning another grin from Dom.

"Why are my underwear on this lamp?" Letty said getting dressed, and pulling her underwear from last night off the top of a black standing floor lamp. Dom was pulling his shirt over his head when he chuckled, "Because I threw them last night…remember?" He pointed to her bed. "This is a no underwear zone." Smiling, Letty opened the closet door and threw them inside with no regard. He sauntered over to her and pushed her gently against the door, leaning down to once again claim her lips. "I need to go into the garage today Letty, I haven't been in a while." "I know," she mumbled…we were all worried about you. You had locked yourself in your room. We hadn't seen you for days, and then you show up in my bedroom—tell me you love me and fuck me into the next century." Dom closed his eyes. "Look…." Letty sighed. "We don't have to talk about this right now, but we are going to have to talk about it….okay. I'm here. You can trust me. Whatever it is you're running from, or hiding from me, or planning to do, you can trust me." She reached up and grabbed his cheeks in her palms. "Ride or Die…" She whispered before tenderly kissing him again. Dom pulled back and put his weight on his hands which were on either side of her head, braced on the closet doors. "Are you coming into work, or are you going to rest some more?" He asked changing the subject. Letty was right, he was lucky. He had come in to tell her his plan. Sleeping with her had not been part of confessing his feelings. But boy was he happy they had. Letty was amazing. He needed to think some more, and luckily Letty wasn't a pusher. She would wait for him to come to her when he was ready, and he loved that.

"I've been resting for EVER!" she exaggerated. "It would be nice to get some grease under my nails. It's been far too long." Dom leaned in to kiss her again. " Then I'll see you later in the garage O.k. but not too many hours. Deal? Deal. I'll leave first, I need to talk to Mia anyway…." He made his way to her door his hand on the knob when he turned back to her. Letty was tying her boots where he called to her. "Hey Letty…" she looked up from her laces confused, "I love you." He said with a shy smile before opening the door and sneaking out into the hallway. Letty grinned to herself. She felt like a giddy school girl. She took a deep breath _inhale, exhale, inhale again _before turning to the mirror. She checked her appearance and threw her hair into the customary work ponytail and followed Dom's lead out of the door and into the hallway. Today was going to be an interesting day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys- I havn't posted in a while. I was on vacation for 10days in another country. As such I have written a long chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave me comments and reviews, and also what you would like to happen. I am open to suggestions and ideas. I hope to have another chapter up for you tomorrow so make sure to check back.**

**Also I feel I need to mention Tej, and Roman and Gisele and Han are part of this story. But they at this point live their own lives and arent around as much as Leon, Vince, Jesse, Brian etc. blah blah blah. But that will be changing in a few chapters. ok!**

"You're out of your room!" Mia exclaimed as she saw Dom hesitantly hovering outside the kitchen entrance. He was nervous. He didn't want to lie to Mia, but he wasn't ready to share Letty with the world yet. And if there was anyone who could pry answers out of Dom it was his rambunctious, interfering but well meaning younger sister. She was pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven. She was covered in flour and even had a sprinkling in her hair. "Mi, you're a mess." He commented. "Hazards of the kitchen I supposed….. SIT! EAT!" she yelled. "You need to eat, you haven't eaten in days." He hadn't thought about it but she was right. He had been pacing in his room for days trying to come up with a solution to the mess they were all in. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until Mia set a full plate in front of him, filled with bacon, eggs and 2 cinnamon buns. There was even fresh fruit on the table. He grabbed the salt shaker and liberally, a little too liberally if you asked Mia, dusted his meal with salt. "That is going to kill you…" she chastised. "No one needs to add salt to my food!"

"You tell him Mi!" joined Letty as she trotted down the stairs. "Is there more where that came from?" she asked with a grin walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I would have hugged you….but….flour…."she said pointed at Mia's appearance. Mia pulled out another plate and got Letty a single scrambled egg, and a cinnamon bun, as well as a steaming cup of coffee….or perhaps its better if we call it coffee flavored French vanilla creamer. "Mmmmmhhh perfection." Letty sighed as she took her first sip. Dom couldn't help but stare at her. He was infatuated with Letty. He groaned internally to himself, he knew he was going to struggle all day to keep his hands off of her, and his smoldering gazes in her direction tepid. Nevertheless his decision still weighed heavy on his mind.

_I have to go…._ He had been thinking about it for quite a few days now. If he left the police would chase him, but at least Mia and Letty would be out of the line of fire. He was conflicted. Dom finally had the one thing in his life he really wanted, and he wasn't quite prepared to give it all up yet, and as such he would put his plan on hold as long as he could. Dom shook his head at the table, shoveling more food into his mouth. He wasn't going to think about it….not until he absolutely had to. He looked over toward Mia and Letty happily chatting over breakfast, when Vince loudly came crashing into the room. "MIA! I CAN SMELL THEM!" he hollered. Vince stopped in his tracks seeing Dom at the table. A slow grin parted his lips. "Hey man! You've been boxed up for a few days. Good to see you out." He walked up behind Dom and squeezed his shoulders before sauntering over to the stove and shoving a whole cinnamon bun into his mouth. Mia rolled her eyes at him as he grabbed another one. "Vince, use a plate please." She pleaded.

Before long the table was full. Brian had stopped by to say hi to the crew and give Mia a good morning kiss. He needed to be at his shift down at the parts shop in an hour but he wanted to say hi first. Letty was on her second cup of coffee when Leon decided to join in on the commotion. The atmosphere was good, happy with the majority of the crew being there around the table; Dom, Leon, Jesse, Brian, Mia, Letty…. It made Dom's heart swell to watch his impromptu family interacting. Eventually they all made to get up and part ways. They each had some errands or daily grind to get back to. Dom stood, took his plate to the sink, and leaned in to give Mia a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for breakfast Mi," he whispered to her. "Make sure Letty stays here until at least lunch before letting her come over to the garage ok…." He pleaded with her. She nodded to him, he eyes questioning but not pushing him for the answers she desired.

"Letty, I'll see you at the garage later…." He said as he walked toward the backdoor. Letty let out a huff. "I'm fine to come in now…." She argued. "Take it easy, come over with Mia at lunch and you can stay until closing." Letty was less than pleased about his delegation. But she had agreed earlier that she would take it slow and only work a few hours. Begrudgingly she sighed and accepted his request plopping down on the recliner, striking up casual conversation with Mia while she did the dishes.

"Letty….Let wake up!" Mia whispered as she nudged Letty. She had fallen asleep on the recliner a few hours after the boys had left the house. She was watching a t.v. soap opera when she had dozed off. "Hmmmm?" she mumbled confusedly coming out of her slumber. "I've made some sandwiches that I was going to take over to the garage, I thought you might like to come with me?" Mia said walking back to the kitchen and grabbing a large canvas bag that was stuffed to the brim with what can only be assumed was lunch goodies. _ The garage- lunchtime- "_ what time is it?" Letty inquired as she gingerly got off the chair and stretched. "It's about 2:30, I meant to go earlier but I had some house cleaning to do and some errands to run. I just finished making and packing everything up now." Letty quickly hopped into the bathroom, redid her ponytail, and grabbed the 6 pack of Corona from the fridge and followed Mia to her car. They were off in no time.

It was late in the day, and Mia still hadn't stopped by with lunch. Not that it was her responsibility to bring them lunch, but she had offered today so he was expecting her. On most days the guys would spring for burgers or a pizza or something when Mia didn't have the time, or desire to cook for them. It was going on 3:00 and Mia and Letty still hadn't arrived. He couldn't deny it. He had been pussyfooting about the garage all day in anticipation for Letty's return. He walked to the garage door and glanced down the street seeing nothing. He pulled out his cell phone to call and check on them when he heard the sound of Mia's engine approaching. A physical weight lifted off his shoulders and he sighed in relief when he saw her dark blue Honda NSX.

"Youre late?" He growled at her, pulling open the driver side door. "I know I know, I'm sorry. Letty was sleeping, and I had some house cleaning and errands to run and Iost track of time. But I am here now" "And I come bearing beer…." Letty contributed with a wink. Dom's heart fluttered. The rest of the crew ran over to Mia hooting and hollering at the prospect of food. They took the heavy canvas bags from her and scattered all over the garage with their 'treasure'. "Mind if I stay the rest of the day?" Letty asked. _ I wouldn't have it any other way_ Dom mused. "Of course."

Letty loved being in the garage. It was her home away from home, the grunts from the hard working team, the smell of petrol, the tinging of metal instruments being hit, or twisted or tugged and most of all the purr of a well tuned engine being turned over. She felt content here. She felt free here. Letty looked up from the hood she was working under and caught Dom's eye. He was staring at her…again. She had caught him 3 times in the 4 hours she had been at the garage. When Mia dropped off the food she hadn't stayed long, and Letty was anxious to get under a hood. So Mia simply gave her a hug, kissed her brother goodbye and with a wave to the crew set off to her afternoon class.

"How bout we shut this show down?" Dom yelled snapping Letty out of her reverie. The boys began to pack up their shit, moving things to where they belonged. "I'll close up- see you guys at home. Letty, you gotta fill out some paperwork for that new ride you acquired a few months ago. Mind staying behind?" It wasn't long before the sounds of engines filled the air and Vince and Leon pulled out with Jesse to race each other home. Dom was walking around the room, locking up the garage doors and making note on paperwork when he heard Letty say, "Paperwork huh?" She smirked slowly walking in Dom's general direction. She began to fiddle with the contents of a large tool box, pretending to be intensely interested in its contents. "Heck no, I forged your signature on those weeks ago. I just couldn't keep my hands off you any longer." He said, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. "I needed us to be alone." He slid his hand over her waist and pulled her gently to him. She looked up to meet his eyes, biting her lower lip. Dom growled at the sight and bent to take her lips.

This kiss was nothing like their encounter last night. It was all fire and passion. Their tongues fought for passion, their lips alight with the fire of need. Dom grabbed Letty's but cheeks filling his hands with them. He squeezed and heard her gasp. He used the soft flesh in his hands to lift her up onto the hood of the car on his left. Without hesitation Letty wrapped her arms around his neck, to support herself. "Letty…" Dom whispered into her hair. It was one sweet moment before they were both lost in a flurry of lost clothes and hot kisses. Dom left little marks on her neck, asserting his possession of her body. Letty's fingernails drew marks down his exposed back as she cried out in ecstasy beneath him.

"Dom…" Letty's voice came out breathy. She moaned into Dom's chest. She had never felt this hot before in her life. Her body was on fire for this man and this man only. By now they were both naked from the waist up. Dom was testing her patience. She knew she should play along but she couldn't bring herself to. Her body was crying out for him. His fingers skillfully administered pleasure to her breasts, while his mouth kissed her so thoroughly she saw stars. She pulled away breathless on the edge of her first release when Dom pulled her jeans down her legs. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs where they rested around his ankles. "Come on baby…" Dom growled to her as he pulled her to him. He lifted her from the car causing Letty to wrap her legs around his torso. He turned them into the nearest wall and pushed into her wet and waiting entrance. Letty cried out in pure joy her orgasm overtaking her. He filled her completely. Dom pounded his hot and throbbing flesh into Letty's warm and inviting body feeling her pussy spasm around him. He was in heaven. The mixture of the garage and Letty's body was too much for him. He wasn't going to last much longer. This was the embodiment of his first fantasy about Letty. She was literally making his dreams come true.

"Dom, I don't know how much more I can take…." Letty rasped out breathlessly. Dom had just given her a second orgasm. After her first he had moved them from the wall t the couch, where he sat with Letty straddling his waist. Her pulled her to him and let her ride him, giving assistance to her to ensure deep penetration. The friction was so good she couldn't help it when she leapt off the sexual precipice screaming Dom's name. He had given her a short moments respite before continuing his sexual ministrations. Letty was bent over the hood of Dom's matte steal gray charger; Dom was still so hard inside of her. He was so deep in this position. Letty felt another orgasm brewing. She didn't even know she had it in her. "Dom…" she tried, but her voice was hoarse and the throat was dry. Dom heard Letty whisper his name, and he could feel it. He could feel Letty's body preparing for another mind blowing orgasm. He wasn't going to lie. He loved that he could do this to her body. If he could he would brag to the heavens and back that he could fuck Letty so comprehensively she was literally screaming for him. Nothing had ever stroked his ego so thoroughly as watching Letty come undone by his body. He pulled her body up against his still thrusting into her. He back to his torso and he whispered in her ear as she whimpered in pleasure, "I'm almost there baby, a little bit longer. One more, you can do it baby, one more." He punctuated his plea with a particularly deep thrust causing Letty to cry out. She was over the edge. She tried to cry out but there was no sound available. Dom's body choose this moment to come undone as he came inside of her. He felt her body milking him for everything he had.

Letty fell from Dom's embrace to the hood of the car, her breath heavy. She had NEVER, EVER had sex like that before. Her ears were still ringing form her last orgasm and her legs were beginning to shake. Dom was still inside her, she felt him slowly pull himself from her body and walk over to the first car they made love on. He grabbed their clothes and a towel from the top if a standing tool box. He quickly cleaned himself off, throwing the towel into the garbage bin of dirty towels to be washed. He pulled his jeans up over his hips, buttoned them and then turned to Letty, who was still bent over the hood of his charger; he eyes closed her chest heaving.

"Letty," he whispered. He eyes fluttered open for barely a moment. She was too physically exhausted to even keep her eyes open. He smiled to himself. He walked over to her, and helped her into her clothes. She helped as much as she could. Lifting her arms and legs. When she had the majority of her clothes back on Dom picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the garage and over to his car, the red charger he drove on a daily basis. "We should get you tucked into a real bed baby." He murmured to her, softly kissing her lips. "mmmh hmmm." Was all she could respond with." She dozed off and woke to the car in motion. Dom had quickly ran to clean up any mess they had made and locked up the garage before putting the car in gear. "Dom…" Letty mumbled her eyes still closed, curled up in the passenger seat. "That was perfect." Taking a hand off the wheel he ran it over Letty's head and through her hair, "I love you Letty." His only response was soft snores.


	18. Chapter 18

**OK so I managed to get this chapter up tonight as opposed to tomorrow, which is even better news for you guys because that means I will write another tomorrow. This chapter is a short one, just to finish up what happened int he last chapter. Anyway enjoy it and check back tomorrow for another update.**

Dom pulled up to the Toretto house and cut the engine. Letty was still asleep in the passenger seat. He opened the door and made his way to her side, carefully lifting her out or the car and into his arms. He had made sure she was wearing most of her clothes before they left the garage to avoid as many questions as possible. He still wasn't ready to share their new relationship. Letty unconcisouly wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. His heart swelled. Using his hip he shut the door behind him and made his way to the front of the house, where he saw Mia opening the door. She looked alarmed and ran down the front steps and into the driveway toward him. "Shhhhh…" he said at her approach. "She's just sleeping, she waited for me to finish up some paperwork and fell asleep on the couch. She slept through the car ride too." He lied. "I guess she's had a lot of excitement for one day." Mia supplied. "It was her first day back at the garage after a while, maybe she just over worked herself. You should take her upstairs, come on." Mia led the way to Letty's bedroom through the living room where they received concerned glances from the boys. Dom gently deposited her on her bed and watched as Mia tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her chin, and tugging on the hair tie to let her chestnut tresses free. She leaned over and kissed Letty on the forehead. "Goodnight Letty," she whispered. It tugged on Dom's heart to see such motherly instincts from Mia, and to see her treat the love of his life with such reverent care.

Slowly and quietly they backed out of Letty's room silently shutting the door behind them. They made their way down the stairs only to see the guys waiting there in anticipation. "Is…Is Letty okay?" Jesse asked. "She's fine Jess, she's just tired. She fell asleep at the garage waiting for Dom to finish up paperwork. It's her first day back working, she just overworked herself. She's just tired." Dom was thankful that Mia answered. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sell the lie to the guys. The threesome nodded before heading off their separate ways; Jesse to his bedroom and Vince and Leon to their 'underground' lair' in the basement. Mia looked at Dom. "What?" he said. She shook her head, "Nothing. You hungry?"

Dom suffered through 3 hours of being patient. He ate dinner with Mia at the table asking him about his day and about Letty's condition. Then when he was finally excused from the table he made a show of watching and hour and a half of some dumb sports t.v. show until Mia _finally_ retired to her room for the night. Just to be safe Dom waited and additional half an hour, passing the time by taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He was laying on his bed in loose pants and no shirt when he decided he couldn't take it anymore! Quietly he rolled off his bed and slid out of his bedroom making sure to not make any noise. He didn't want to sleep alone. Not after that first night with Letty. There was nothing he could imagine that was better than falling asleep in her arms. And with the way she had fallen asleep after their rambunctious even assignation he didn't want her to wake up feeling confused or alone.

Tip-toeing past Mia's room her cracked the door to Letty's room to find her still asleep. He chucked to himself at the thought that he was the one to wear her out so completely. Silently closing and locking the door behind him he moved to Letty's beside. He back was to him, he pulled down the covers and slid in behind her, pulling the covers over the both of them and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her snug up against him. He felt her body relax into his and smiled. He leaned his head down and snuggled into her neck, she smelled heavenly, her hair fanned around her, he took deep fragrant breaths and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Letty woke up halfway through the night needing the pee something fierce. She noticed the extra weight around her and smiled. She was in her bed, at the Toretto home. Dom must have brought her here because after their evening sex fest she had barely been able to walk let alone keep her eyes open. She temporarily mused on what excuse he must have given the guys and Mia before attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. She managed to escape the bed without waking him and padded her way to the bathroom. When she returned she found him sitting up in the bed waiting for her. She closed and locked the door behind her before walking up to the end of the bed.

"You were gone…" was all Dom said. He was topless, the moonlight from the window cast brilliant light on his well defined pecs. " I had to pee…." She said, her voice still husky from the evening's sexcapades. "Come back to bed," Dom said reaching out a hand to her, "Come back to me." Letty's heard seized. Of course she would come back. There was nowhere else she would rather be at this moment that in his arms. She didn't say anything, merely walked over to his side of the bed and crawled into his lap, straddling his waist. She leaned into him, and tenderly kissed him. He responded. But this kiss held no urgency, it wasn't the first stage of sex, it was simply identification and confirmation. I am here. And it was beautiful.

Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's waist and pulled her from his lap to him. He lifted up the covers and tucked her beneath them before pulling her into his chest. She snuggled deep into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in contentment. She had never felt happier. Dom's arms felt like home. If she could she would sleep like this with him every night. "I couldn't stay away…." He murmured into her hair. "I tried to sleep in my own room, hell I couldn't even fathom sleeping away from you Letty. So I snuck in here while you slept." "I don't mind, I love having you here. You can come here whenever you'd like."She whispered. "I sleep soundly when you're here. I haven't slept this deeply in a long time." Letty mused. "I think you mean when you're sexually satisfied…." Dom teased. But he had a point; no man had ever fucked her unconscious before. The thought itself made her chuckle. The sound was heaven to Dom's ears. "I guess you're right, no man has ever fucked me unconscious before." "All I want is your satisfaction Letty. Each time will be better than the last." He said while nuzzling her ear. A shiver went through Letty, this man was so sexually charged, His words went straight to her sex and Dom knew it. But no matter, he knew he had worn her out that evening and he wanted her to rest and recuperate. "Sleep Letty, we have the rest of our lives together ahead of us." _The rest of our lives?_ Letty mused. _Does that mean Dom is planning on keeping me…..forever?_ The thought made her giddy. "I love you Letty…" she heard him whisper as he drifted back to sleep. "I love you more." Letty cooed into his chest. She was so happy. What could go wrong?


	19. Chapter 19

**please read and review :) I love hearing from you**

Chapter 19

_I've paid attention to the signs over the months. I know what is going on even if they won't admit it…and it makes me angry. At myself and at her. How could she? _Johnny walked got off the couch in the family living room and made his way to the kitchen bar weaving through the people. They were having a get together at the family home. They were celebrating the success acquisition of a northern California winery to the Chang conglomerate of businesses. He made polite smiles, waved at family friends and received kisses from well wishing family members. With this massive new winery his family would be even wealthier than before. He was surrounded by family and well wishing investors. His father thought it would be fitting to throw this gathering but his heart wasn't into being sociable. His mind was on Letty….and Dom. He gritted his teeth. _ I thought she wanted independence from him. I thought she wanted to be her own woman and not one of his many. In the beginning I was ashamed. I put a tail on the house; I convinced myself it was just that I wanted to keep her safe while she was recovering. I've done as much as I can to keep her out of trouble. _He tossed back another drink, grimacing as it burned. _ I called in some favors at the LAPD to stall the and to keep her name out of the smut, and this is how she repays me? By become one of Dom's many whores! No, no it's not Letty's fault. _ Johnny grabbed a glass of wine from a passing server's tray. Naturally the party was being flushed with a selection of wines from the new winery. It was Johnny's idea to have all the party goers sample their new selection. Then they could make recommendations via word of mouth, it was a great way to start marketing. He took a sip of the sauvignon blanc and returned his thinking to Dominic Toretto._ Dominic Toretto. _Johnny shook with rage. _To be honest I know I haven't treated this in the best of ways, I shouldn't have yelled at Letty in the hospital. I know it was wrong. I was just so angry. How could my Letty—my smart, beautiful, talented sexy as all get out Letty do something so reckless with her life….for him? _The thought made him boil. _I just want her to be happy. I made her happy and we can be happy together again. Tomorrow….we can talk tomorrow. And she will come back to me. But first I need to get Dom out of the picture. _ "Hi Johnny, how are ya?" a deep voice snapped him out of his plotting. Johnny grinned as he came face to face with the chief of police. "Hello Officer, I hope you are enjoying your evening."


End file.
